Family
by AmyVS7
Summary: After the Doctor is reunited with Rose, the two of them plus the Torchwood team, Martha, Donna & Sarah Jane's gang, prepare for a very special day. 10th Doctor/Rose main focus. Also Jack/Gwen. Mickey/Martha. Clyde/Rani. Fun fic!
1. Family

Doctor Who Fic:

Disclaimer: I don't own the original stuff :(

Pairing: 10th Doctor/Rose main focus...later on also Jack/Gwen. Mickey/Martha. Clyde/Rani.

Spoilers: Doomsday, Partners in Crime, Torchwood Series 2 ending spoilers too (only slightly)

Summary: After the Doctor is reunited with Rose, the two of them plus all the companions, Torchwood team & Sarah Jane's team, prepare for a very special day. 10th Doctor/Rose main focus. Also Jack/Gwen. Mickey/Martha. Clyde/Rani. Fun fic!

Author Note: Hi guys, i've had this story written since before Series 4 aired but i've only just decided to upload it (keep this in mind, there is something i changed in this fic, that isnt the same in the actual show, you'll notice it instantly when you get to it, but i won't spoil it by saying what it is now). The main concept of this fic was to see the Doctor with his companions and what happened with them really, all a bit of fun. There are mentions of the Torchwood team in this, including spoilers from Series 2 finale. Aswell as that i have added the gang from The Sarah Jane adventures, but they dont appear till near the end. I've also changed some things after the revelations in The End of Time Part 1& 2 about Mickey and Martha so i've included that near the end. And also the main character loss from Torchwood Children of Earth too. Anyway, i make it sound confusing lol but just go along with it, it won't seem that way i promise :) Hope you enjoy!

**Family**

"That's it. We have no choice. We have to bring back the one thing he so desperately needs" Donna said as she looked around at Martha and Jack.

They all knew exactly what Donna meant and looking at eachother with knowing expressions the three companions said in unison "Rose."

The Doctor had been rescued from an army of daleks thanks to Donna and Martha releasing him from the underground base he had been kept hostage in. Whilst Jack had distracted the daleks and was exterminated a few times in the process, as always miraculously coming back to life.

Now the Doctor was lying in the medical bay of the TARDIS, in a coma, completely unaware that his companions around him were planning on bringing back Rose Tyler.

"How are we going to do this?" Martha wondered as she sat down on a chair near the Doctor's bed "I mean, surely if there was a way to get Rose back then the Doctor would have done it?"

Jack sighed and scratched his neck "I don't know, but we have to try, it's the only way we are going to get him to wake up" he looked down at the Doctor's form in the bed "He needs something to fight for."

"Rose" the sound of the Doctor's voice scared the three friends.

"Did he just?" Donna said in shock.

"Doctor? It's Martha can you hear me" she said as she bent over him.

Silence.

Martha frowned and took his hand "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" she instructed.

Again, there was nothing.

"What on earth?" she said as she stood up straight and looked at the other two "Did we just imagine that?"

"No, no I saw him say it, but that's not possible. How can he speak while he's in a coma?" Jack said, baffled.

"Must be a timelord thing" Donna said "Maybe he can hear everything around him; he just can't move or open his eyes. Bit like when someone's paralysed."

She turned to look at him "Doctor, it's me Donna. We are going to get her back, okay, we are going to find Rose and make you better."

"Rose" the Doctor said again, in a whisper.

"It's like every time we mention her name he repeats it back" Donna said in disbelief.

"I've never known anything like this before" Jack said as he looked away from the Doctor "Okay let's do this, let's get our Doctor back."

So the three of them set to work searching through ancient, dusty books hidden away in the TARDIS library. Staying awake for hours and hours, teasing through every possible angle looking for any solution they could in getting to the parallel Earth.

They each took it in turns watching the Doctor just in case there were more developments with his condition. His two hearts were beating steadily and his breathing was normal. He just would not bring himself out of unconsciousness.

Martha was alone in the Medical Bay sitting on a chair next to the Doctor's bed and holding his hand; she watched him closely and began talking to him.

"Why won't you wake up, Doctor?" she said quietly "There is nothing physically wrong with you, I can't understand it" she gave a sigh "We are trying y'know, we are trying so hard to get her back. Just wish we knew how." Martha watched his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"Jack reckons he's found an old timelord vigil that will open up part of the parallel universe" she gave a shrug "don't know whether to believe it or not, suppose it's worth a shot."

She suddenly felt a slight pressure on her hand as she felt the Doctor squeeze it ever so gently.

"Doctor?" she said in shock, "Did you just squeeze my hand?" she felt him do it again and she gave a joyous cry "Oh my god! Doctor can you hear me speaking?" and he repeated it once more.

"Someone quick!" she screamed loudly, she quickly heard the sound of running footsteps and Donna appeared.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Donna said hurriedly.

"It's the Doctor, he's responding by squeezing my hand if I ask something!" Martha told her happily.

The two women heard the Doctor begin to cough and his breathing became erratic. Alarms on the machine began going off madly.

"What's happening to him?" Donna said in blind panic.

Martha was fiddling with all kinds of medical equipment and trying to stabilise him.

"He's not breathing!" Martha nearly screamed.

"Well do something!" Donna said in a high pitched voice.

Martha gave him mouth to mouth and within seconds he was breathing again, the two of them gave a huge sigh of relief and shared a brief hug. Before looking back at him and for the first time in weeks, Donna and Martha saw the Doctor open his eyes.

"Oh Doctor, you're awake, thank heavens!" Martha said joyously.

The Doctor gave a brief smile to both her and Donna before frowning as he looked around "What am I doing in here?"

"You've been in a coma for five weeks, we needed to keep an eye on your condition" Martha informed him.

"Five weeks!" he said loudly. Martha and Donna nodded,

"Do you remember anything before you fell unconscious?" Donna asked him.

"No, not really, just you lot coming to rescue me. By the way where is Jack?"

Donna and Martha glanced briefly at one another; the Doctor noticed this immediately "What?"

"Uhh well, a strange thing happened while you were in a coma. Whenever we mentioned … Rose you said her name aloud."

"Really?" he repeated again, not sounding that alarmed by the revelation.

"Yeah … how could you possibly be speaking when you're in a coma?"

The Doctor sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair "Uhh I think I should explain. Timelords, if we have found ourselves in a situation like that, but its not powerful enough to make us regenerate, then we do have an ability to speak aloud what we need to get us to come out of, in this case, a coma, quicker."

"So basically what you're trying to say is…you needed Rose?" Martha inquired.

"Needed? Martha it's not the case of I needed her, I do still _need her_!" he felt slightly annoyed; "Rose leaving...it broke my hearts."

"Ohhh Doctor" Donna said, almost feeling tears in her eyes as she came and sat on his bed next to him.

Martha couldn't question any further as Jack came into the room, screaming with joy.

"We've done it! We're in the parallel universe! More imporantly, we've found Rose!"

"What?" The Doctor, Donna and Martha replied loudly. Whilst Jack stood, dumfounded, at seeing the Doctor awake.

"Doctor, you're awake!" Jack said happily and he came over to his bed.

"Yeah enough about that" the Doctor began hurriedly "What do you mean you've found Rose? It's not possible; how did you get to the parallel universe?"

Jack beamed "Ah you see I've found the solution, I'm assuming the girls here have informed you of what you kept saying in your coma?"

The Doctor nodded, eager for Jack to continue "Well, we decided to find a way of getting Rose to return to hurry your recovery. We've been researching all these weeks and I've performed this ritual to open up a gap between the two universes and I've managed to get the TARDIS to slip through and we've landed outside the Tyler residence in London."

Everyone stared at Jack in complete stunned shock.

"I…I ... how, I just..?" The Doctor stuttered.

"Come on Doctor, just get dressed quickly, I met Jackie when we arrived and she's told Pete and Mickey to get Rose."

The Doctor, at the back of his mind, still had hundreds of questions, but the prospect that Rose was about to be back in his life again, was just too overwhelming to ignore. He gave a very wide beaming smile and instructed the others to wait outside while he got dressed.

Jack, Martha and Donna were waiting just outside the TARDIS, with Jackie who was holding a pink bundle in her arms.

Pete pulled up on the driveway and he, along with Mickey and Rose, got out of the car. The instant Rose's eyes landed on the shape of the TARDIS she let out a joyous scream "Oh my god! … It's the Doctor, is he here, oh my god where is he?" she was shouting desperately to Mickey who was closest to her.

"I'm here" the Doctor's voice echoed across to her as he appeared just outside the TARDIS, beaming smile on his face.

Rose looked over to him and her smiled matched his. They ran as quickly as possible, until Rose ran into the Doctor's open arms. The two of them were hugging so hard that both weren't able to breathe, not that either of them cared. The Doctor swung Rose round as he held her in his arms and the two of them cried joyously.

He put her down and the two of them broke out of the hug slightly to have a proper look at one another.

"Missed you" the Doctor said simply, but wholeheartedly.

"Missed you too" Rose replied, feeling the happiest that she had done for a long time.

Everyone else watching, was either in tears or had tremendous smiles on their faces.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Me neither, god I've missed you, I still can't believe you're here" he cupped her cheek. "Rose Tyler I love you."

Rose reacted instantly by reaching up and kissing him very deeply, the Doctor reacting just as eagerly.

All the others started wolf-whistling and cheering, and in Donna's case, clapping. The two reunited lovers broke out of their kiss and Rose said to the Doctor "You know, I still love you."

"Quite right too" the Doctor said with a beaming smile and took her hand. "Now Rose, I think there's someone who's very eager to see you" the Doctor told her and made her turn around and the first person she spotted was Jack who was smiling.

"Jack! You're alive!" she rushed over and hugged him.

"Aww it's nice to finally see you again Rose, missed ya."

"Same here" Rose replied happily "How did you survive?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I'll tell you all that later, I think the Doctor has some introductions to make."

Sure enough Rose spotted two girls, one of whom she had not met before, and that person was Martha.

"Hi Rose, how are you?" Martha said politely and shook her hand.

"I'm great thanks Martha, so how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?"

"It wasn't long after you had left, he was in bits Rose, I could tell he was missing you terribly, kept mentioning you at every available opportunity."

Rose glanced back at the Doctor who was smiling.

"Thanks for being there for him Martha, it means a lot" Rose reached across and hugged Martha who hugged her back, happily, now understanding why the Doctor loved her so much.

"And finally Donna" the Doctor said to Rose who stood in front of Donna who was grinning "I've met you before, remember when I told you to tell a woman about a bin?"

Rose grinned "Yeah I remember, thought you were a bit crazy at the time."

Donna and Rose laughed.

"How are you doing, Donna?"

"I'm brilliant thanks; all the better for finally seeing you and him reunited" she glanced at the Doctor "He didn't half go on about you" she giggled and Rose smiled.

"Come on you lot, let's get in the house" Pete instructed.

Sounds of agreement were heard as they all went indoors, the Doctor and Rose following on slowly behind, their arms around each other.

"How long has it been?" the Doctor asked.

"Just over eight months" Rose informed him, "Felt like longer though."

The Doctor gave her a squeeze in his arms as they entered into the living-room where everyone was gathered.

"Blimey what a massive house!" Donna said in awe as she sat next to Martha on a sofa. Everyone grinned and chuckled, whilst the Doctor rolled his eyes.

'_Typical Donna'_ he thought.

"Doctor" Jackie said as she came over to him, smile across her face.

"Hello Jackie" and before he knew it, she slapped him clean across his cheek before giving him a bone crushing hug "Welcome back."

All of the Doctor's companions were trying not to laugh, including Rose, whilst the Doctor rubbed his cheek "Nice to see you too."

Everyone else began to meet and greet the other people who they hadn't met, with Mickey giving the Doctor a huge welcoming smile and a hug.

There was a small cry from the bundle Pete was cradling in his arms, "Aww, pass her to me Dad" Rose said before getting handed the baby, and walked over to the Doctor who had realisation in his eyes.

"Oh yes, forgot to say, congratulations!" the Doctor said with a smile towards Jackie and Pete.

"This is my little baby sister, Poppy" Rose said as she showed him the bundle in her arms. The baby had light brown hair and the same gorgeous brown eyes as Rose had.

"Aww hello" the Doctor cooed.

Rose handed her baby sister to the Doctor who was happily content with cradling her.

"She looks a lot like you" the Doctor said as he gazed back up at Rose, warmly. Rose beamed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Jackie was in tears. Martha and Donna looked on the verge of them.

"So with this reunion at last, who fancies some champagne?" Pete asked to everyone.

"Oh yeah, brilliant idea!" Jack said enthusiastically and got up, leaving the room with Pete to help bring in the glasses.

Jackie came over and took baby Poppy from the Doctor, as Poppy needed her nap.

Leaving Mickey, the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Donna alone.

"How did you all get here?" Rose wondered, as she turned to the Doctor.

"Well, it was kind of all Jack's doing really. He found this ancient vigil in a book deep in the TARDIS library, I hadn't known about it until now; I've not long got out of a coma."

Rose's eyes widened in worry "A coma, oh my god, what happened?"

"Myself and Martha rescued him from this basement in London where the daleks were keeping him hostage" Donna told her "Kind of scary at times, but luckily Jack was on hand to distract them."

"How did he do that?" Rose wondered before addressing the issue to the man in question, who had entered back into the room with Pete.

"How did you distract the daleks, Jack? Surely you would've got killed?"

"Ah" Jack said "I think you had better brace yourself, there is something you need to know."

Jack explained his situation to Rose, about him being immortal. Rose was absolutely gobsmacked at hearing the news, but Jack reassured her that it was all fine.

The Tyler family, along with all of the companions, spent the remainder of the evening together and into the night, Jackie and Pete preparing a fantastic spread of food for them all to eat.

The Doctor and Rose stuck to eachother like glue the entire time, neither of them quite believing that they were with eachother again.

It was getting late, everyone was reasonably drained from the eventful day that they had had, everyone laughing even more than normal due to the large amount of champagne they had all consumed.

"Right then" Jackie said returning into the living-room from the kitchen "How are we going to organise sleeping arrangements?"

"Well...uhh…" said Rose thinking it over and after a pause of thought she began talking "Girls do you want to share a room?" she indicated to Martha and Donna who both nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Excellent" Rose continued "Uhh Mickey, would it be okay if Jack shared your room?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows, whilst Jack gave a cheeky grin "Uh yeah I suppose so." Mickey turned to look at Jack "No funny business though" he warned him.

"Course not Mickey Mouse" Jack replied, trying to hide a cheeky smile.

"Okay well that's all the bedrooms taken up" Rose turned to the man next to her "Doctor, it's your choice, you can have the sofa, sleep in the TARDIS or..." she hesitated slightly "Youcansharemyroom" she said hurriedly.

Everyone else was feeling slightly uncomfortable, so they all left the room wishing everybody goodnight. Leaving the Doctor and Rose on their own.

"Uhh" the Doctor began scratching his ear "I ... I don't mind, I mean it's up to you Rose."

Rose gave a smile, suddenly feeling quite bold she gave him a deep kiss "My room."

The Doctor grinned back "Okay."

They held hands and headed upstairs, both giggling like love struck teenagers.

All the bedrooms in the Tyler Mansion led off one corridor. Rose's bedroom was next door Mickey's room. Opposite Mickey's room was the twin bedded guest bedroom the girls were sharing, with Pete and Jackie's room next to that and Poppy's nursery on the other side.

Martha was getting herself settled into her single bed, whilst Donna had her ear pressed against the door, listening out for the Doctor and Rose.

"Donna, come away from there" Martha said to her.

"Alright, alright" Donna said, conceding defeat and clambered into her own bed "We'll hear them all night anyway."

Martha looked at her with a shocked face but also smiled.

"Donna!" Martha giggled "You can't say that!"

"Why not?" Donna said with a grin "It's true. Listen, those two have been apart for a long time, they are _so_ in love with one another. They need to catch up on the times they've missed" she gave a wink at her friend before turning off the light. Martha just shaking her head and smiling, knowing full well that Donna was right.

Captain Jack was sleeping on a camp bed that had been constructed in Mickey's bedroom. He was lying there thinking about the Doctor and Rose and how he loved to see them so happy, he thought about his Torchwood team back home.

How Gwen and Ianto were coping without him, especially now that Toshiko and Owen were no longer around. He was eager to get back to Cardiff, but equally he was happy staying in the Tyler's mansion, knowing that he had helped bring the two time travellers back together with eachother.

Just as it should be.


	2. Together

This chaper finishes off the ending of Chapter One, but don't worry there is still more of this story to come! :D

Chapter Two

The new morning dawned, birds were chirping away and the sun was beating down on the surrounding countryside. The Doctor awoke with Rose Tyler lying in his arms. He beamed a glorious smile. He had not imagined it, he hadn't even dreamt it. He had been reunited with the love of his life, she was here and she was his. Rose began to stir and her eyes opened, staring directly at his own.

"Morning" she said happily.

"Good morning, Rose" the Doctor replied blissfully, and kissed the top of her head "Sleep okay?" he asked.

"Hmmm, when we eventually got to sleeping" she giggled.

The Doctor grinned at remembering last night's events.

"Come on you, no point lazing about. I'm starved" the Doctor said as he began to get out of bed.

Rose rolled her eyes "Nothing's changed with you has it?" she said with a smirk.

The Doctor beamed "Nothing at all."

Rose laughed and they both got showered and dressed ready for the new day.

The Tyler kitchen was busy, busy, busy. Pete was standing in front of the stove, cooking all the breakfast food imaginable. Donna and Martha were chatting away to Jackie who was feeding baby Poppy. Whilst Jack was arguing with Mickey as they both sat at the breakfast bar.

"I so did _not_ snore!" protested Mickey.

"Oh you did, but hey don't worry I bet mine was a lot worse" Jack piped up.

"Tell me about it!" Mickey said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Morning all!" the Doctor said cheerfully, as he and Rose entered the kitchen, arms around eachother, the two of them grinning brightly.

Everyone looked up at them with a smile.

Jack gave a wolf whistle "Nice performance last night you too, kept most of London awake!" he gave them a wink as he got up to get himself some orange juice.

The Doctor and Rose went bright red, Rose hit Jack playfully on the arm as he went past her.

"Sit down you two, breakfast ready in a minute" Pete told them.

"Cheers Pete" Doctor said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Donna on his left and Rose on his right.

"Donna I'm surprised to see you up and about this early?" the Doctor said.

Martha gave a knowing grin and managed to contain her laughter, she knew what was coming.

Donna gave her response by giving the Doctor a good old Donna style slap on the arm.

"Owww!" the Doctor complained, rubbing where she hit him.

Rose was giggling, Martha joining in.

"Hey don't you laugh!" the Doctor said as he looked at Rose.

"Can't help it" Rose said in between giggles.

"Oh that's nice, all the women gang up on me!" he said defenceless.

Jack was laughing "Donna is one feisty woman, you should know to just give in and stop pestering her."

"Do you want a slap and all, Harkness?" Donna warned him.

Jack looked worried, whilst the Doctor gave Jack a smirk "Welcome to the club!" he said before taking a bite of his toast smothered in marmalade.

The kitchen was instantly filled with laughter, something Jackie and Pete had not heard for an awful long time. Everyone soon ate their breakfast and began discussing what they were going to do.

"Mum, dad, I'm going back" Rose said to her parents.

Jackie and Pete knew exactly what she meant, she was returning to life with the Doctor, and for the first time Jackie was not going to stop her.

"I know you are darling. I knew once the Doctor had come back that you would go with him. He returned and you changed back into my happy, lively daughter that you used to be. Your life is with him and I understand that, Rose. It always will be."

Rose looked on the verge of tears and gave her mum a tight hug. When she pulled out of it she looked back at the Doctor "We don't have to go just yet do we?" she asked, hopeful. "Can we stay for a few hours, till the end of the day maybe? Just to spend time with them before we… go."

The Doctor knew how important family was to Rose, it was an easy decision to make "Yes, yeah of course we can stay longer."

Rose grinned brightly and rushed over and hugged him.

"Is that okay with everyone else?" Rose asked the three other companions.

They gave understanding smiles and happy nods.

"Of course" Jack reassured her.

So the nine people (including baby Poppy) went out for the afternoon, all of them together having the time of their lives, without a care in the world.

They spent the majority of the morning at home whilst Pete and Mickey went to Torchwood to sort out some things, before they all went out for lunch at a very cosy restaurant. The remainder of the day was spent at an absolutely stunning park with a beautiful large lake in the middle, where people used peddle boats and rowing boats. Many people were sitting around the lake's edge, eating delicious ice-creams and children were running around enjoying themselves in the huge playground.

"Does the Doctor want to come and feed the ducks with me and Poppy?" Rose said in a babyish voice as she indicated her little sister in her arms.

"Yeah sure" the Doctor said, getting up from where they had all been sitting on a rug near the water's edge.

Donna, Jack, Martha and Jackie watched them go with smiles.

"They look so happy don't they?" Martha said sweetly.

"Yeah they do" Jack said with a smile "It's so wonderful to see a genuine smile on the Doctor's face again."

"Last time I saw Rose like this was when we were living back on the other Earth" Jackie said sadly "I'm just so sad that Rose won't be around to see her little sister grow up."

Jack looked at Rose's mother with hope "The Doctor will find a way of coming back here again. I promise he will." This lifted Jackie's spirits profusely, even if she was not totally convinced on the idea.

Pete and Mickey returned over to them, ice-creams in hand and began passing them round "Where's Rose and the Doctor, and Poppy?" Mickey wondered.

"Over there" Jackie pointed to the spot where they were, not too far away, a few hundred yards if that.

Rose had Poppy in her arms, holding her up so she could see the ducks in the water. The Doctor was tearing up small chunks of bread and throwing them into the water, both of them making cute baby noises towards Poppy, which was making her smile.

"She's enjoying this" Rose said to the Doctor, grinning.

The Doctor mirrored her actions "Yeah she is isn't she? She's a little sweetie" he smiled down at baby Poppy who tried to reach out her hand to the Doctor.

Rose wanted to cry, she loved every single second of being with the Doctor and her little sister.

"Aww Poppy look, no more bread left" the Doctor cooed to her. Poppy didn't seem that bothered she just continued to smile at him.

Rose giggled "Come on let's get back to everyone" she stood up properly, still holding Poppy in her arms. The Doctor got up also and put an arm around Rose and she leaned into him, they walked back to the group who were all watching them, joyfully.

"You guys are _so_ cute!" Donna said the instant they sat down.

Rose and The Doctor grinned at her.

"Were you watching us?" Rose inquired, curiously.  
"Ahuh" Martha said happily, taking a lick of her strawberry ice-cream "You looked like a proper little family over there."

The Doctor and Rose looked at eachother, slightly embarrassed but too loved up even to acknowledge it.

They all returned back to the Tyler household within an hour, the Doctor went into the TARDIS with Jack as he needed his help on something. Whilst the girls helped Rose pack up her things.

Minutes before they were due to leave, the Doctor came running into the house, Jack following behind.

"Rose! Rose!" the Doctor called out, finding them all situated in the living-room.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I've done it, aww you're going to love me!" he was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement "You know Jack explained about performing a ritual to open the two universes to enable us to get to this world?"

Rose nodded eagerly.

"Well" he continued "I had to take a look at it, and as I was flicking through the same book I found a formula that will allow us to pass between the parallel universes any time we like, without causing any kind of damage to either universe! Just like the timelords used to do back in the day."

Rose looked at him gobsmacked "You mean?"

"Yes, we can come back and visit _any_ time we like!"

There were cheers and gasps of excitement from the others and Rose gave a joyous cry as she hugged the Doctor tightly "Awww Doctor, thank you so much!" she let go of him and gazed at him, wholeheartedly "I love you even more!" Rose gave him a short but passionate kiss on the lips, leaving him stunned.

***

They all said their goodbyes and Jack, Martha and Donna waited inside the TARDIS, each going to be taken home once Rose had said a heart-warming goodbye to her family.

"I'll come and visit as often as possible" Rose said as she gave quick hugs to her mum, dad and Mickey, and a small kiss on the top of Poppy's head.

"You be a good girl for mum and dad yeah?" she cooed to Poppy who smiled up at her big sister.

"Please send me pictures of her on my phone, every week, and tell me how she's doing" Rose said.

"I will do sweetheart, I promise" Jackie said and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek "You be careful out there won't you."

"Course mum" Rose said, getting a sense of Dey Ja Vu.

"I'll look after her, I promise you. I won't lose her again. Ever" the Doctor said as he took Rose's hand gently.

"I know" Jackie said simply, knowing that was all she needed to say.

"Bye!" Rose said and she and the Doctor retreated into the TARDIS.

Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.


	3. Birthday

Chapter Three

It was Rose's birthday. The Doctor had been dreading this day for weeks. It was difficult to keep track of days and hours that went by when they were in the TARDIS, but Rose had been keeping a calendar and had been reminding the Doctor, regularly, that her birthday was getting closer.

She had been hinting for weeks that what she wanted to do for her birthday was to go and see her family.

"Okay, okay we can go" the Doctor gave in, the day of her birthday itself.

Rose beamed and reached up and kissed his cheek "Aww thank-you Doctor!" she rushed out of the TARDIS control room, heading to the bedroom to pack.

The Doctor grinned to himself. His plan was working.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose rejoined the Doctor with two small overnight bags in her hands.

"I've packed for you too" she said to him with a smile.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Oh have you indeed? Well I had better take a look at what you've put in here."

He opened his case and had a good rummage through, with Rose protesting that he was ruining his clothes that she had neatly folded.

"It all appears to be fine" he said standing up again, grinning at her "You know me too well Rose Tyler."

"I sure do" Rose chuckled "Come on then, let's get to mum and dad's."

***

The TARDIS landed outside the Tyler Residence, it was just gone Friday lunchtime, with marshmallow like clouds dotting the bright blue sky.

"You _have_ warned them we are coming?" the Doctor said to Rose.

"Oh course, I called mum whilst I was packing" Rose replied happily.

The Doctor carried both bags as he followed Rose to the front door, where they were greeted by a very over excited Jackie.

"Oh come here you two!" she brought them both into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Jackie said as she let go of them and looked at her daughter.

"Thanks mum" Rose said with a grin.

"Uh ladies do you mind moving so I can put these upstairs" he indicated the bags "Rose have you put bricks in yours? It's _so_ heavy!"

Rose giggled and the two of them moved aside to let the Doctor in and he headed upstairs.

"Hey Doctor" Pete greeted him as they met in the corridor with the bedrooms leading off "I just saw the girls, they said you were up here."

"Hi Pete" the Doctor said, grateful he had been rid of the bags now situated in his and Rose's bedroom.

"And hello Poppy!" the Doctor gave a smile to the eighteen month old, who was standing next to her dad, holding his hand. Poppy gave a big smile at the Doctor and rushed over to him; the Doctor picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"She's grown a lot hasn't she?" the Doctor said to Pete who smiled.

"Oh yes she has, becoming a right handful too. She's going to be just like her mother."

The two men laughed at this and began heading downstairs, Poppy still in the Doctor's arms.

"So are you all set for later? Don't worry Jackie and I have the bedrooms and preparations sorted" Pete said in a hushed tone.

The Doctor gave him a grateful smile "Thanks. Yeah I'm just going to see Rose for a minute then I'll go and get them."

"Fabulous, well I best be off to work, see you later. Good luck" he gave him a grin and kissed Poppy's cheek "See you girls!" he shouted to the girls who replied back and Pete disappeared from the house.

"Look who I found!" the Doctor said playfully as he entered the living-room, setting Poppy down onto her feet.

"Poppy!" Rose said excitedly and rushed to fuss over her little sister.

The Doctor looked on happily, as did Jackie. The Doctor caught her eye and gave her a small nod. Jackie knew what she had to do.

"Rose sweetheart, would you like to take Poppy to the park with me?"

Rose smiled "Yeah I'd love to!" she turned to the Doctor "Do you want to come?"

"Nah it's okay, you go and have a good time. Besides I've got to go off and get something."

"My present?" Rose asked, looking at him dreamy eyed.

The Doctor gave his famous cheeky grin "I'm not saying a word. Now go on, hop off to the park."

Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes, not knowing why she even bothered asking, she knew he would never tell her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking hold of Poppy's hand and led her into the hallway.

"It's all in the kitchen" Jackie whispered as she passed the Doctor to join Rose and Poppy in the hallway, the girls soon left the house, leaving the Doctor alone.

The Doctor gave a sigh, just glad so far all was going to plan. He headed into the Tyler's kitchen to find all the buffet food ready prepared. A beautiful chocolate birthday cake was situated on the kitchen table, as were bottles of champagne, wine and beer and some soft drinks. A few bags of balloons were scattered on the counters, along with boxes of streamers and banners. He grinned; all he needed now was the party guests.

He retreated back outside and into the TARDIS, setting the flight path for Donna's house.

Donna Noble was waiting impatiently outside her house, small bag in hand and she was wearing a nice navy blue dress with black shoes.

"Oh and about time too!" she hit him on the arm before giving him a hug after the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Donna Noble!" he grinned "Haven't changed have you?"

"Shut up space man, I only saw you a month ago" she grinned at him.

The Doctor grinned back at her, letting her into the TARDIS and set the flight path for Cardiff.

"All set for the big party then?" Donna asked him just before they landed.

"Just about I think" he replied with a smile before opening the TARDIS doors.

"Martha Jones!" he gave her a hug "Nice to see you."

"And you Doctor" she said with a big smile, Martha dressed in a lovely purple dress and matching shoes.

"Hey Jack" he said as he turned to the American man who was standing next to Martha, in his typical World War Two looking outfit.

"Heya Doctor, are we all ready to party?!" he inquired as he gave him a hug.

The girls giggled and the Doctor grinned "Well there won't be one at this rate if you don't get in."

Martha and Jack greeted Donna with big hugs and they all began chatting away as they got back in the TARDIS, the Doctor heading the TARDIS flight path straight back to the Tyler mansion.

"Just as I remembered it!" Jack said as the four of them entered the house.

"Right, all of you, put your stuff in the same rooms you were in last time, then back down here a.s.a.p" the Doctor ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack gave a salute and laughed as he headed off upstairs, Martha and Donna laughing along too as they followed him.

'_This is going to be tough'_ the Doctor thought, ruffling his hair in the process.

Once the three companions had returned back downstairs, the Doctor assigned jobs for all of them.

Martha and Donna were in charge of blowing up the balloons and putting up streamers, whilst Jack was in charge of the banners. The Doctor helped in any way he could, but otherwise he was in charge of generally everything. Making sure everything was perfect.

Pete returned home around 5:30pm and greeted everyone.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Pete admired "Well done you lot."

"Yeah it's fantastic" the Doctor agreed and Donna, Jack and Martha smiled on proudly.

Pete went upstairs to get changed and came back downstairs just before Mickey turned up with his long term girlfriend, Annabelle, who worked with him in Torchwood. She had beautiful, long black hair and stunning dark eyes. The Doctor had met Annabelle on a few previous visits before, but Jack, Martha and Donna had not.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said charmingly to Annabelle who smiled.

"Stop it" the Doctor, Donna, Martha and Mickey said in unison before the room burst into laughter.

All of a sudden Jackie came in through the front door and into the living-room, holding Poppy in her arms.

"Oh you guys its gorgeous in here!" she put Poppy down onto her feet, the toddler headed over to Martha who happily held Poppy in her arms.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"She went into the TARDIS, she thought you might be in there" the instant Jackie finished the sentence they heard the front door open.

"Quick, turn the lights off" Jackie whispered and Mickey did so.

"Mum? Do you know where the Doctor…" Rose began before she entered the living-room, and the lights were switched on.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

Rose gasped before smiling and laughing "Oh my god!" she beamed, still in shock.

"Happy Birthday!" chorused around the room and Rose grinned widely.

"Oh you guys! Thank you. I never expected this at all, aww it's brilliant!" she went round saying hello and hugging everyone.

Lastly reaching the Doctor "Did you have anything to do with all this?" she asked him.

He grinned "Possibly."

"It was his idea, he planned everything" Jackie piped up grinning at the Doctor.

"Really?!" Rose said, stunned, as she looked back at the Doctor who was blushing slightly.

"Yeah I talked to your mum about it a while ago and arranged with this lot" he indicated Donna, Martha and Jack "to go and pick them up."

"Yeah and they spent all afternoon decorating the house" Pete said delightedly.

Rose was actually lost for words; she looked at the girls and Jack "Oh you guys! You don't know what this means to me, thank you so much!" she hugged all three of them again.

"It was our pleasure Rose" Jack said kindly.

Rose gazed at the Doctor, warmly "And you" she beamed "I love you even more than I did already!" and she reached up and kissed him intently.

"Uh guys, remember there is a baby present" Donna said, not at all sounding disgusted by their act of public affection.

The Doctor and Rose did not seem to listen and it took a minute or so for them to break out of their passionate moment.

"Thank you so much for planning all this, I ... I just don't know what to say…" Rose said to the Doctor with tears in her eyes and everyone gave sympathetic smiles as Rose wiped away her happy tears.

The Doctor put his arm around her and she leaned into him, as he rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Well I do" Jack piped up, finishing Rose's sentence "Let's party!"

Cheers echoed around the room and Martha put some music on.

Rose composed herself and grinned "You guys carry on, I'm just going to rush upstairs and change" and she hurried out of the room.

"Now _that's_ what I call a successful surprise party!" Donna said with a grin "Well done, space man" causing Martha and Annabelle to giggle.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but couldn't help thinking that it had all gone to plan, for one of the first times in his life, nothing had gone wrong.

Rose returned downstairs within fifteen minutes, her hair slightly curled and she was wearing a cute turquoise dress that fell to her knees, she had on silver shoes and a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace the Doctor had given her.

The guys wolf whistled as she entered the living-room, the girls grinned and Annabelle gasped.

"Rose, you look amazing!" Martha told her, smilingly.

Rose grinned "Thanks."

The Doctor came up to Rose and took her hand, she turned to him instantly.

"Hello, beautiful" he kissed her cheek.

Martha grinned at them and Donna just rolled her eyes but watched them with a smile.

"Who you calling beautiful?" Rose said playfully.

"Why you of course Rose Tyler, you're the most beautiful woman in the room" the Doctor smiled then said to the other girls "No offence ladies."

They smiled at him "None taken" Martha said with a chuckle.

Rose grinned "Well thank you" and kissed his lips briefly"Come on lets dance" Rose said trying to pull him over towards a space near the CD player.

"Aww but Rose, I can't dance!" he said, pleadingly.

"Come on, please! … for me" she gave him _the_ look and fluttered her eyelids. The Doctor sighed, and Rose grinned brightly, dragging him over to an empty space and they began dancing.

Martha and Donna were laughing as they shook their heads.

"He crumbled like a piece of paper!" Donna said which just made them giggle more.

"Nice moves there Doctor!" Jack said with a chuckle as he walked passed them, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh you don't want to laugh Jack, it'll be your turn next!" the Doctor called to him but Jack was too busy laughing to listen.

Rose giggled "Just ignore him, your dancing is fine."

"You think so?" the Doctor asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Well okay, no" she laughed "but I bet you're better at the slow dances."

The Doctor grinned and twirled Rose around on the spot "Well Rose Tyler" he dipped her, making her giggle "You'll just have to wait to find out" he brought her back up and she smiled brightly and laughed.

Another song began playing, a much more 90's disco tune "Awww I love this song!" Jack said as he returned from the kitchen, putting down his drink.

"Martha, Donna. Come on, get on your feet!"

Martha looked horrified whilst Donna burst into laughter "Alright I will!" Donna piped up and she and Jack each grabbed one of Martha's arms and dragged her up to dance, much to Martha's protesting groans.

Everyone was laughing and joking about how idiotic they all looked dancing to disco songs. The Doctor was having an absolutely fantastic time, which surprised him considering how he never used to like human domestic celebrations, such as birthdays, Christmas and weddings.

Little Poppy was loving the music, she was bouncing and jumping about in her little yellow dress, with her light brown hair in bunches. The Doctor and Rose smiled down at her sweetly as she bounced about around their feet.

"Poppy" the Doctor said playfully to the toddler who looked up at hearing her name. The Doctor let go of one of Rose's hands and took hold of one of Poppy's. Rose took Poppy's other hand and the three of them danced in like a small triangle shape. Rose wanted felt so happy at seeing this, it was so domestic, yet the Doctor appeared perfectly happy about it.

They glanced at one another and beamed before looking down and watching Poppy dance with them "Aww go on Poppy, good girl! Yeah let's dance" were the kinds of words that escaped the Doctor's lips.

Jackie and Pete were watching on admirably, Jackie almost in tears. Mickey was dancing with Annabelle, neither paying much attention to what was going on around them. Whereas Donna, Martha and Jack were smiling as they danced, stealing the occasional glance at the Doctor and Rose with Poppy.

Poppy began to look a bit tired so the Doctor picked her up and balanced her on his hip and bounced her gently with the music, she squealed with laughter and clapped her hands. Rose was beaming with pride and cooed to her little sister, clapping along with her.

After a few minutes, and some more songs had been played, everyone stopped dancing and smiled as they sat down on the sofas.

"Man, I'm shattered!" Jack said as he flung himself down next to Martha.

"Me too" Donna said, sitting on Martha's other side.

Poppy, still being held by the Doctor, gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Aww is Poppy a tired bunny? Yes you are aren't you eh?" the Doctor cooed to the toddler.

Everyone was staring, quite surprised, at seeing the Doctor like this. Fussing over a baby? It just was not like him at all. Rose wasn't complaining, in fact it made her heart swell with joy.

"I think it's time for someone's bedtime" Jackie said as she came over to them.

"Night, night Poppy" Rose cooed to her little sister and kissed the top of her head, the Doctor doing the same before handing her over to Jackie.

"Wave night, night to everyone Poppy" Jackie cooed to her.

Poppy smiled and gave a very small wave.

"Night, night" the rest said sweetly, Jackie and Pete left the room with their daughter.

Rose leaned into the Doctor; instantaneously he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You having a good time?" the Doctor asked softly to Rose.

She gleamed up at him "The best!" she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Donna turned to look at her two friends sharing the sofa with her "Do you ever get the feeling you're missing out on something?" Donna said to Jack in hushed tones.

"I mean you've got Tom" she said to Martha, "Mickey and Annabelle have eachother, so do Romeo and Juliet over there" she nodded in the Doctor and Rose's direction "…d'ya get what I mean?"

"True, and I do know what you mean, but I'm perfectly happy being young, free and single" Jack smiled and shot a glance at the Doctor and Rose "Look at them… they are just so in love aren't they?" Rose and the Doctor were snuggling together and giggling, not paying any attention "It is … well its fantastic" Jack said with a grin.

Not long later, Jackie and Pete came back into the room, Jackie holding Rose's birthday cake with the candles already lit on top. Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' Rose feeling so very happy, yet a little embarrassed at the same time. Rose made a wish and blew out the candles. As the applause died away, the Doctor went over to Jackie who was about to take the cake into the kitchen to be cut.

"Jackie, hang on a second. Are those edible ball bearings on that cake?!" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Oh here we go" Rose said, rolling her eyes as she sat down to chat with the other girls.

"Yes Doctor they are" Jackie told him.

"Brilliant! I love edible ball bearings!" he went into the kitchen with her, to get the slice of cake with most ball bearings on top.

Once everyone had eaten their cake, they did some more dancing, this time slower songs were put on.

"Come on then Rose Tyler, you wanted to see if I'm better at the slow dances?" the Doctor took her hand and led her to the space where Mickey and Annabelle were also dancing, as were Donna and Jack although they weren't taking it seriously at all, smiling and laughing as they danced.

Rose interlinked her arms around the Doctor's neck whilst his hands were placed delicately on either side of her waist. The two of them swayed, smiling at eachother.

"I was right" Rose said sweetly as she gazed at him with all her love "You _are_ better at the slow dances."

After a contented pause the Doctor said "Happy Birthday, Rose" their foreheads now touching gently.

"Thank you. Been the best birthday ever" Rose said lovingly and kissed him.

The song ended and they all started to give Rose her birthday presents, which included items like clothes, perfume and books, a gorgeous photo album of past and recent pictures including them all, along with a few other things. Before finally the Doctor was the last one left.

"Rose, you are the hardest person to buy presents for, do you know that?" he said as he took her hands.

Rose chuckled and blushed slightly.

"I wanted to get something really special, because…well you are special to me."

This earned an "Awww" from the girls.

"It's been, what, three years we've been travelling together, me and you" he smiled at her "I love every single second of exploring the universe with you Rose, I really do" There was a loving pause "You're my beautiful Rose" he cupped her cheek with his hand as he said this and kissed the tip of her nose.

The girls all had tears in their eyes. Jackie had now suddenly realised what was coming and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"I was really stuck on where I should do this. I was thinking some really beautiful planet, or on the moon or somewhere, but I thought, just do it the traditional human way on Earth, where we first met" he grinned at her but Rose looked confused "Do what?"

The Doctor produced a small red box from his suit jacket pocket, got off the sofa and down on one knee.

Most of the room gasped, Rose had her hand over her mouth as she realised what the Doctor was about to do.

The Doctor opened the box and looked up at Rose with his gorgeous smile "Rose Tyler, Will you marry me?"

***

:D :D I loved writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews would be nice :) xx


	4. Answer

Chapter Four

Rose was in stunned shock, yet she knew her answer without even thinking about it.

"Yes! Yes of course I will" she said joyfully.

The two of them beamed at eachother and then the room went mad with cheers and applause. The Doctor took her left hand and slid the engagement ring onto her finger, before Rose and the Doctor hugged very tightly, both beaming and giving cries of absolute joy and delight.

"Aww I love you!" Rose said blissfully.

"I love you too, very much" the Doctor responded and they kissed deeply.

When they parted they were consumed by congratulations and hugs from all of the other people in the room.

"What a beautiful ring!" Jackie said as she admired it.

Rose admired it too, taking a first proper detailed look at it.

It looked like an ordinary diamond, a beautiful quite large diamond placed perfectly on a silver band. Either side of the diamond were two smaller ones. However, the one in the middle was different to the other two; it stood out more, and not just because of its size.

"You see" the Doctor began to explain to Rose "This stone in the middle is not actually a diamond, it is actually the remains from a star, the largest and most beautiful star in the whole universe to ever be created. My people took a small fragment of that star, it was one of the most precious things on our planet and I had it stored away in the TARDIS. I knew I had to get it put onto your ring, it emphasises how much I love you, how precious you are to me and it's a symbol of my eternal love for you, Rose."

Everyone, including Rose, was gazing at him, flabbergasted.

"I…I…oh Doctor!" Rose could not express how amazed she was and all she could do was hug him tightly, before letting go and wiping more happy tears away.

Jackie was crying happy tears too, as was Martha, Annabelle, Donna and surprisingly, Jack.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" Jackie said through her tears then hugged the Doctor tightly.

He smiled but was also grateful when Jackie let go of him and she turned to her daughter "Rose sweetheart, you are the luckiest woman alive!" she hugged her tightly.

"I know, I am aren't I" Rose said sweetly, gazing at the Doctor the whole time from over her mother's shoulder.

"Come on all of you, champagne!" Pete had just filled nine glasses with more champagne and they all took one.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders; she wrapped hers around his waist.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to the Doctor and Rose. Congratulations!"

"The Doctor and Rose!" they all chorused, clinked their glasses together and took a sip, the newly engaged couple shared a short, tender kiss.

The party got into full swing again; they partied well into the early hours with Mickey and Annabelle leaving the party first as they headed off to a house that they shared together. Pete and Jackie retreating to bed not long later.

By 2:30am the rest of the group said goodnight and turned all the lights and everything off and headed upstairs, as quietly as they could. Both Jack and Donna were absolutely plastered. The Doctor helped Jack to the guest bedroom and let him fall onto the bed where he instantly fell asleep, the Doctor instantly returned back out into the corridor with the girls.

Martha was supporting Donna, who had one arm draped across Martha's shoulders.

"Don't worry I think I can deal with this one" Martha said with a smile to the Doctor and Rose "And congratulations again to both of you, I am so happy for you!"

"Thank-you" the Doctor and Rose responded together.

Donna was giggling like crazy, she pointed at the two of them "Don't go making much noise tonight you two, I want some sleep."

Rose and Martha laughed, whilst the Doctor rolled his eyes "Night Donna!" he said before turning to Martha "Good luck with her."

Martha laughed before getting Donna into the room the two were sharing, and closed the door quietly.

The Doctor and Rose were now alone in the empty corridor. They looked at one another, both beaming, the Doctor opened their bedroom door and Rose got him inside quicker than lightening, closing the door quietly behind them. The two of them not bothering to get changed, the two soul mates joined together. For Rose it was the best, most memorable birthday of her life.

***

The following morning, Martha was up, dressed and showered early, not long after she heard Poppy crying.

"Donna? Donna? Come on, Donna. Breakfast!" Martha was nudging her friend to try and wake her up, but she was having no success.

Donna groaned and rolled over, now facing away from Martha who laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs then."

Martha left the bedroom and saw Jackie in the corridor, who had Poppy in her arms.

"Morning Martha, darling" Jackie said happily.

"Morning" Martha replied with a smile "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah not bad, up and about with this one a lot, but nothing new there" she smiled at Poppy in her arms who was clutching a toy cat.

"Aww" Martha said "Would you like me to make a start on breakfast for everyone?"

"Oh no sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of it, you just go down into the kitchen and relax and I'll be down in a minute. Although would you mind having Poppy for a bit while I get dressed and sort myself out?"

"Course not, I'd be happy to" Martha got handed Poppy who smiled "Hello sweetie, shall Auntie Martha get you some breakfast yeah?" Martha cooed.

Jackie smiled and headed into the bathroom, leaving Martha heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rose was just awakening from her deep slumber, she gazed over at where the Doctor was lying next to her, he was already awake and watching her with a smile.

Rose giggled "How long have you been awake?"

"Ooo about thirty minutes" he replied and he turned on his side to look at her properly.

"And have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Ahuh" the Doctor replied cheekily and Rose giggled, lent over and kissed him, the Doctor began tickling her which made Rose screech with laughter.

They stopped after a minute, Rose moved so she was lying against the Doctor's chest. She admired the ring on her left hand and held out her hand, the sunlight catching the diamonds and making them sparkle.

"I still can't believe you asked me to marry you yesterday!"

"And I can't believe you said yes" the Doctor replied, which earned a chuckle from Rose.

She looked up at him "Did you plan it all along, to propose on my birthday?"

"Pretty much, I mean I knew I wanted to ask you not long after we found our way back to one another. I just couldn't seem to find the perfect moment… until last night" he beamed at her and Rose kissed him.

"I never thought you'd do it you know" Rose said admiring her ring again "I never thought you would consider actually having a wife…you said you weren't the domestic type?"

"A man can change" the Doctor said with a bright smile, knowing full well that Rose knew that all fact too well, he kissed Rose's forehead "Promise me something, Rose?"

"What's that?"

"Don't let your mother become too involved with the wedding arrangements; I won't be able to cope!"

Rose laughed at his anguish and ruffled his hair "We'll see" she said before she got out of bed and began getting dressed, the Doctor followed suit.

The two, now fully dressed, met Jackie on the stairs as they headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Jackie inquired.

Rose blushed but the Doctor replied "Yeah we did thank you" as he took hold of Rose's hand.

"Where's dad?" Rose wondered.

"He had to go into work early to sort some things out" Jackie informed her, just as the three of them entered the kitchen.

Martha saw them come in "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Awww Martha darling, I told you, you didn't need to bother starting on breakfast" Jackie said, amazed at what she saw before her.

Martha had laid the table with plates and bowls; cereals were out as was ready made coffee, tea, fruit juice and toast. She had just finished cooking sausages, bacon and eggs and placed the large serving plate of food on the table.

Martha smiled "It was no trouble, honestly, and Poppy has had her breakfast."

Jackie came over and gave Martha a hug "You're a little gem! Thank-you Martha, it all looks delicious."

"Yeah it does, thanks Martha" Rose said sweetly and sat down next to her. The Doctor pulling up a chair next to Rose.

"How's Donna this morning?" the Doctor asked, a full grin plastered on his face.

Martha began buttering some toast and laughed as she answered "Oooh trust me, you don't want to know."

The others laughed along with her.

"What about Jack?" Rose asked.

"Don't know, haven't heard anything from him this morning" Martha replied.

Rose turned to the Doctor "Doctor, go and wake Jack."

"Me? Why me?!" he said in protest.

"Because you're a man, none of us girls can go and wake him. He could be getting changed or something."

"Oh but it's alright for _me_ to see Jack like that is it?"

Martha burst into giggles, nearly choking on her orange juice.

Rose grinned "Yes, now go on" she ordered him.

The Doctor sighed "Women!" he mumbled as he left the room.

The girls smiling and laughing as they started eating their breakfast.

"Jack, can I come in?" the Doctor said as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in" Jack's voice called from the other side.

The Doctor entered to see Jack sitting, thankfully fully dressed, on the end of his bed rubbing his forehead.

"I've been sent by the girls to come and make sure you're awake" the Doctor told him.

Jack laughed "Oh how nice of them" he stood up from his bed and ruffled his hair.

"How you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night" the Doctor asked as the two headed downstairs.

"Feel terrible! Although nothing a good old bacon sandwich won't cure!"

The Doctor laughed as the two guys entered the kitchen "Well you're in luck Jack, Martha cooked breakfast."

"Martha, you can cook?" Jack asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Martha hit him on the arm "Oi don't be cheeky! Or you won't receive any food."

"Alright, alright!" Jack said holding up his hands in surrender, "I've got too much of a hangover to argue."

Martha laughed, rolled her eyes at Jack and handed him his bacon sandwich.

Donna came skulking into the room not two minutes later, still in her pyjamas and dressing gown, her hair ruffled and bags under her eyes.

"God, you look how I feel!" Jack said as soon as she joined them all at the table.

Donna rubbed her forehead "I am _never_ drinking again!"

The Doctor laughed, as did all the others.

"Would you like some breakfast Donna?" Jackie offered.

"Yes thanks I'll just have some toast, and an aspirin if you've got any."

Rose grinned "I'll get you some" she handed Donna some that had been lying on the kitchen counter from when Jack, moments earlier, had taken some.

Donna swallowed them with her orange juice before smiling "So, how was the engagement night?" she asked to the Doctor and Rose, rather boldly.

Jack wolf-whistled, whilst the engaged couple blushed.

"That is none of your business" the Doctor said to Donna.

"Didn't sound too bad from where I was" Jackie said with a smirk as she exited the room with Poppy in her arms.

Donna, Martha and Jack burst into fits of laughter.

"Mum!" Rose shouted, horrified, and buried her face in her hands. The Doctor also felt like dying of embarrassment.

The others calmed themselves enough and Jack smirked "Wooo! so it was really _that_ good was it?" Jack aiming this question directly at the Doctor and Rose, who were both bright red.

"Can we stop this now?!" the Doctor told them.

Jack loved watching them squirm but laughed and dropped the subject.

An hour or so later, all of them were packed and ready to head off. Jackie hugged all of them at the front door "It's been a real pleasure having you all around" she said to Donna, Jack and Martha.

"Thanks for having us Jackie, and thank Pete for us too" Donna told her.

"Will do" Jackie said with a smile "I'm sure I'll be seeing you before the wedding?"

"Oh you bet!" Jack replied and they all chuckled.

They all said their final goodbyes and the Doctor took all the companions into the TARDIS and dropped them each off home.

Returning back to the Tyler Household for a full day of wedding plans.

What _had_ he got himself in to?

****

That is all i have written so far, could be a while before i add the next chapter. Any ideas are welcome guys :) thanks for reading so far! :) *hugs* As always, reviews are fab! xx


	5. Cardiff

_Just a note, this visit takes place AFTER the whole Torchwood: Children of Earth episodes...there is no Ianto in this fic :( but i've also changed it slightly, by not including Gwen's pregnancy, it just makes it easier lol _

Chapter Five

"They're here, they're here!" shouted Gwen excitedly from her desk.

Gwen could see very clearly from her screen that the TARDIS had materialised outside the water tower. She beamed with delight before rushing onto the Torchwood public entrance lift.

"Jack come on, get on here!" she ordered to her boss.

"Alright, alright I'm coming already!" Jack shouted, rushing to join her "Honestly Gwen you don't half nag."

Gwen giggled and Jack set it so the lift began ascending towards the surface.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS front doors, smelling in the fresh air and gorgeous scenery of Cardiff Bay.

"I never get tired of coming here" Rose said as she clung to the Doctor's arm "It is such a great city!"

The Doctor smiled "Yeah it certainly is. Right, so we leave the TARDIS to refuel for a couple of hours and we go and find Jack."

"No need" Jack said as he and Gwen hopped off the lift and into view.

The Doctor and Rose grinned and laughed "I never get used to that thing!" Rose said excitedly before giving a squeal of happiness at seeing them both and rushed to hug Gwen first.

Everyone greeted eachother with warm hugs and happy smiles "How are you guys, you keeping well?" Gwen asked politely.

"Yeah great thanks Gwen" the Doctor said chirpily, before turning serious "How are you two doing, since everything?"

Jack and Gwen knew what the Doctor was talking about. The loss of Ianto had hit them both hard, and by the expressions on their faces the Doctor and Rose knew that Jack and Gwen weren't ready to talk about it yet.

"So what have you been doing since we last saw you?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, have you two been keeping out of trouble?" the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

Jack grinned "But of course" he chuckled "Well…we try anyway."

Rose and Gwen giggled before Gwen turned to her "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

The guys groaned.

Gwen and Rose looked up at them with a laugh "What?" said Gwen.

"Why is it when you girls get together you _have_ to talk about the wedding?" The Doctor asked "I've had this when we went to see Donna, Martha _and_ Jackie" he said to the guys who took pity on him.

Rose laughed as did Gwen.

"It's what girls do!" Gwen said with a grin.

"Actually Gwen I wanted to ask you something, I've asked this to the other girls and they've agreed, but I couldn't leave you out" Rose smiled at her "Would you like to be one of my bridesmaid's?"

Gwen beamed and squealed again with delight "Oh Rose, I'd love too! Come here" the two women got very excited and hugged one another.

Jack grinned and rolled his eyes "Come on, let's go get a drink, I think we're going to need it."

...

"Oh come on!" the Doctor said unfairly "There is _no way_ someone can get eleven strikes in a row!"

The Doctor and Rose had just finished a game of ten pin bowling with the Torchwood team, the Doctor sulking as he was left bottom of the leader board.

"What can I say; I have finally beaten the mighty Doctor at something" Jack said with a smirk.

This caused the Doctor to roll his eyes; Rose giggled and kissed his cheek, perking the Doctor up considerably. He took her hand as they walked outside of the bowling arena and across the complex to a nearby restaurant.

"So what's this place like, any good?" the Doctor asked the Torchwood team as the waiter walked them to a table seated by a window.

"Doctor!" Gwen said astounded, "We would hardly bring the one and only timelord to a horrible restaurant now would we?"

"Oh I don't know" the Doctor replied "I mean Jack is the one paying after all."

The rest of them burst into laughter with Jack looking at the Doctor with a shocked smile on his face "Hey! I can pay for expensive cuisine if I want to."

"Oh yeah? So why don't you then, when you are out with me?" Gwen asked with a curious air as she nudged him in the ribs.

"Fair point made Gwen Cooper" Jack replied with a smile that melted the girl's heart. This didn't go unrecognised by Rose and she smiled towards the Doctor to make him look at Jack and Gwen.

Gwen suddenly looked all flustered and blushed "Excuse me guys, need to use the bathroom" and Gwen rushed off towards the direction of the toilets.

Jack at first frowned but quickly shook it off and began chatting to the Doctor.

Rose on the other hand, felt that some girly chat was needed and she got up out of her chair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack wondered.

"Need the loo aswell" Rose replied instantly.

"But the waiter will be back any second, can't you wait till after we have ordered?" the Doctor piped up.

Rose kissed his cheek "Just order me and Gwen whatever; I'll be back in a minute."

Jack just shook his head after he watched her head away from the table.

"What is it with women and needing to go to the bathroom together?"

The Doctor finished taking a look at the menu before replying "That is just one wonder of the universe that I think will always remain a wonder."

...

Rose rushed into the ladies toilets and immediately found Gwen at the sinks, wiping away the smudged mascara from her eyes from where she had been crying.

"Oh Gwen, what's the matter? Aw hey come here" Rose enveloped Gwen in a hug before looking at her in concern.

"Rose...i don't know what to do! I'm so confused...it wasn't meant to happen like this!"

"What is it?" Rose continued.

Gwen gazed at her sorrowfully "I'm in love with Jack, Rose! ... but i can't be. I'm married, I can't be feeling like this, I just can't!"

Rose rubbed Gwen's arm, urging her to continue "I have no one to talk to about all of this!"

"Well i'm here Gwen, come on...i'm listening."

So there they were Rose Tyler and Gwen Cooper, in the ladies toilets of this Cardiff restaurant, Gwen spilling all her feelings out to Rose. For ten minutes Rose listened quietly and when Gwen had eventually finished her emotional rant, Rose spoke up "Gwen, you need to tell Jack how you feel, you need to tell him all of this."

"But he doesn't feel the same way."

Rose gave her a thoughtful smile "I think Jack might surprise you. Just try it Gwen, if you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Gwen gazed off, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, let's get your make-up fixed, and go out and have our food yeah?"

Gwen nodded, and laughed as she looked at her smudged make-up.

..

"Oh at last!" the Doctor said as Rose and Gwen finally came to join them at the table a few minutes later.

"You've been gone for ages!" Jack said looking worriedly between Gwen and Rose "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, aren't we Gwen?" Rose said, looking at her friend with a warming smile.

Gwen nodded "Yeah" she smiled "So what did you order us?"

...

Three hours later...

"Well this has been a blast guys, aww I'm going to miss you" Rose said as she hugged Gwen and Jack.

They were all standing just outside the TARDIS; night had fallen over the city of Cardiff, a slight chill in the air but a glowing moon shining down on them.

"Come and visit us again soon" Gwen said as Rose came over to hug her.

"Think about what i said" Rose whispered into Gwen's ear.

"Will do" Gwen whispered back, before the girls came out of their hug, as if they had never said anything.

"We'll keep in touch and see you soon, we'll need to get together for your dress and suit fittings for the wedding" Rose beamed at them.

Gwen and Jack looked back excitedly "I can't wait" Gwen said, "See you soon!"

"Bye guys!" the Doctor said as he and Rose stepped into the TARDIS and gave a smile before closing the door.

The TARDIS vanished within seconds.

A buzzing noise came from Jack's wrist strap "An unidentified alien creatures loose in St. Mary's Street" he gave a grin at Gwen "Come on, we've got a city to protect!"

The now only two members of the Torchwood team jumped into the SUV parked nearby and drove off into the darkness of the moonlit night.


	6. Matrimony

_I've gone forward a bit in time so it takes place after the 'Sarah Jane Adventure's episode with the Wedding' so if you saw that then you know what I'm on about, just imagine Rose was included in the episode. However, if you haven't seen it (by the way it's definitely worth checking it out!) then it might be a bit of a problem because I've included the characters quite a bit in these next two chapters. I've become a big fan of the show recently and really wanted to include them in this fic. I've also got loads of other little stories running through this chapter, not just the main focus of the Doctor and Rose. There is Mickey/Martha (obvious because of revelation of their marriage in The End of Time Part 2), Gwen/Jack, and also for the Sarah Jane Adventure fans amongst you all, Clyde/Rani. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here is the all important wedding chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six

"I swear Jack, if you have planned anything dodgy tonight, I will find you, hunt you down and throw you into oblivion. Do you understand?" Rose said sternly, pointing her finger at the Torchwood Boss.

They were all standing in the large hallway of the Tyler Mansion in the parallel world, it was the evening before the Doctor and Rose's wedding and both Rose and the Doctor were about to go on their respective Hen and Stag parties.

"I won't Rose, I promise" Jack replied, slightly afraid of Rose's threat "We'll be in the TARDIS, you can even check up on us if you want to."

"Oh no she won't" Martha replied "The groom can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck."

"Oh you don't believe in all that rubbish do you Martha?" Donna asked, standing next to her.

"Either way, we won't risk it...Rose you can't go in the TARDIS and Doctor you can't come into the house, do you understand?"

Everyone started laughing, even Jackie who was walking down the stairs to join everyone else "You'd make a great mother, Martha" she said, having settled Poppy down for the night.

"I think that's us told, Doctor" Rose said, smiling at her soon to be husband who mirrored her expression.

"Alright Martha we'll stick to the rules" The Doctor complied.

Martha grinned brightly "Come on then, let's get these parties going. Boys that way" she pointed in the direction of the front door "And girls this way" she pointed to the living-room.

"Is it just me, or are you a bit scared too?" Gwen whispered to Rose who giggled.

They all listened to Martha, despite trying their best not to burst into laughter.

However, before the Doctor followed Jack, Pete and Mickey out of the front door; Rose caught up with him "I'll see you tomorrow then" she smiled at him.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist "I can't wait to marry you, Rose Tyler" he kissed her deeply on the lips. Swiftly followed by the guys grabbing one of the Doctor's arms, and the girl's grabbed one of Rose's and pulled them away from eachother, all of them laughing.

The girl's consisting of Rose, Jackie, Gwen, Martha and Donna, were sat in the living-room. Rose was determined to make this an enjoyable evening with her mum and closest friends. They planned an evening of beauty treatments, drinking, great music and gossiping about the boys.

Whilst the guys planned on spending the night in the TARDIS's den, it was a boy's version of paradise. So many games consoles and old arcade games were in there, aswell as a dartboard, snooker tables, air hockey, table tennis and even its own bar and comfy leather sofas and wide-screen TV, complete with a popcorn maker. It was the perfect place for the Doctor to spend his last night as a single timelord.

...

"I cannot believe I'm actually getting married tomorrow!" cried Rose excitedly as Donna filled up all the girl's glasses with more bubbly. They had been together for a couple of hours now and the champagne, courtesy of Pete, was flowing freely.

"I never thought I'd see the day when spaceman actually gets married" replied Donna just as excitedly.

"You're a lucky woman Rose, you've got one good looking guy there" Gwen replied, sitting down next to Martha on the sofa "Let's face it none of us would say no would we?"

The girls all burst into laughter, and Martha hit Gwen lightly on the arm "Ooo you minx, Gwen!"

"He's got two hearts hasn't he?" the girls nodded, Gwen continued "I wonder if he's got two...?" she gave them all the look saying 'if you know what I mean' and the girls gave another screech of laughter.

"How much champagne have you had?" Donna asked, aghast, between her fits of laughter.

"Enough" Gwen giggled.

"You welsh, you're all the same" Martha laughed "Maybe you've been around Jack a bit too long, Gwen."

"Nah I've always been like this, Jack just brings out the worst in me."

"But Gwen's right Rose" Jackie agreed, drinking more of her drink "The Doctor _is_ good looking, but he is also a good man too sweetheart, you've done well there."

The girl's all gave sounds of agreement. Rose smiled, knowing that her mum, in particular, was happy that she was marrying the Doctor meant more to her than anything.

"I still can't get over the fact that you aren't getting married, Martha" Donna piped up, diverting the course of the subject completely, but nonetheless Donna's comment made her friend blush.

"Yeah what happened Martha, you and Tom seemed so happy?" Rose joined in the discussion.

"We just...I don't know, I guess things don't always work out the way you want them to."

Gwen asked quietly "Did you want different things?"

"Or want someone else?" Donna wondered.

Everyone turned to look at her incredulously.

"What?" Donna laughed "It's worth asking" she turned back to Martha "Is there?"

Martha was blushing bright red, refusing to meet Donna's gaze.

"Oh my god, Martha Jones! There _is_ someone else isn't there?"

Martha shook her head "No there isn't."

"Yes there is!" Gwen jumped in, just as excited as the rest of them to hear the gossip "It's written all over your face. Who is it?"

"No one!" Martha tried to stress.

"Alright, if you won't tell us, we'll find out soon enough."

"How do you suppose that?" Martha asked Rose.

"Get you drunk enough, you'll eventually blab."

The girls laughed, even Martha.

"I'll drink to that!" Jackie said, and the girl's laughed.

...

"So you've done the speech yeah?" The Doctor asked Jack, as they were standing by the snooker table, having just finished a game with the other boys.

"Yes, how many times, it's all done" Jack laughed, as he came around to the other side of the snooker table to pat the Doctor's shoulder "Relax Doctor, you're getting as bad as Rose."

"I just want it all to go well tomorrow."

"And it will" Pete concurred, bringing them all over fresh bottles of beer "We've got everything in order."

"Anyone up for a game?" Mickey asked, putting down his drink and moving towards the dartboard.

"Sure...how about a doubles game... me and the Doctor" said Jack "Versus you two" he instigated Mickey and Pete.

"You're on" said Pete, happily.

"Oh, Mickey, I was meant to ask, is Annabelle okay? I thought she'd be with the girl's?" the Doctor asked.

"No uh...see, Doctor, we split up last month" Mickey said as he threw the first dart.

"What?" said the Doctor and Jack, simultaneously.

"I thought you guys knew?"

"No" said Jack, very much surprised "What happened?"

"Just didn't work out, you know how things go..." twiddling the second dart in his hands.

"So you haven't got your eye on anyone else then?" Jack inquired, with a cheeky smile.

"I do actually, Jack" Mickey said with a boyish grin, before throwing the dart at the dartboard.

Jack beamed "That's my boy!" he patted him on the back.

The guys laughed and continued their dart's game.

...

It was nearing midnight and both the boys and the girls decided to turn in for the night. Pete was the only one of the boys to be heading back into the mansion; whilst the Doctor, Jack and Mickey would be staying in the bedrooms in the TARDIS.

They had all had quite a bit to drink, but not enough to get them completely drunk.

Gwen had managed to get the spare room all to herself, whilst Donna and Martha were, yet again, sharing the twin bedded spare room.

"Goodnight guys" Rose said as herself, Martha and Donna headed to their rooms.

"Night Rose" they replied together, before Donna rounded on Martha as they headed into the room "So this secret guy of yours Martha, does he have a brother?"

"Donna, I'm going to wring your neck if you don't stop going on about it" as the door was closed.

Rose laughed to herself as she headed into her own room.

...

The Doctor lay in his bed in the TARDIS, facing the empty space where Rose usually slept. He stretched his arm across, feeling the emptiness of the bed next to him. He moved over slightly, he could smell Rose's perfume on the pillow. He missed her so very much; even though he knew that she was only in the house outside the front door of the TARDIS. Tomorrow she would be his wife; they would be together, at last, for the whole Universe to see. The Doctor smiled to himself, he couldn't wait.

...

The day of the wedding dawned brightly; the sun was shining down on the spring Saturday morning. The Tyler Mansion was buzzing with excitement and noise. Jackie had got up especially early so she was showered and dressed ready before the other girl's, and also to get the delivery of the flowers and the cake which would be arriving by 9am. The Doctor and Rose were to get married in a very small chapel, a couple of miles away from the mansion itself. They had not wanted a big event, a low key wedding with their family was all that they wished for. The wedding reception was being held in the house too, seeing as though there were only fifteen of them, including the bride and groom, there was no point forking out a load of money for a fancy venue.

"Rose, come on the hairdressers have arrived" Jackie said, banging on the door of the bedroom.

"Coming mum" Rose said, opening the bedroom door, still in her pink dressing gown and fluffy slippers.

"Not changing yet, darling?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't want to get anything on the dress. I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Well come on, I'll get you some toast yeah while you're having your hair done."

The girl's all gave excitable squeals when they saw Rose enter the living-room a minute later. Jackie was already dressed in her mother of the bride outfit, pale blue, with a rather large hat. Whilst Martha and Gwen were already in their bridesmaid's dresses, but Donna was still in her pyjamas.

"How're you feeling Rose?" Donna wondered.

"I'm great! Little bit nervous, but hey that's natural" Rose giggled, anxiously.

"Well how about some bucks fizz to start us all off with, eh?" Gwen said, the drinks all ready on the coffee table, ready to be poured into the glasses. The girl's cheered and the hairdressers began doing the hair for the girls.

...

An hour later...

"So you nervous yet?" Jack asked the Doctor as he was putting on the white rose buttonhole for him. The Doctor was already wearing his dark colour suit, white shirt and waist coat, complete with a light lilac colour satin tie.

"I can't tell if it's nerves or excitement" They both laughed, "But I've eaten breakfast, and I've kept it down so that must be a good sign."

"Always a good thing" Jack smiled, having now finished attaching the buttonhole. Standing back to let the Doctor look at himself in the mirror.

"You look great Doctor...Rose is one lucky woman!" he winked at him.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, but couldn't help laugh "Jack, you can't go hitting on me! I'm getting married in an hour!"

"No harm in trying" Jack continued, only causing the Doctor to laugh again and roll his eyes at his best man.

The two of them then suddenly heard hurried footsteps coming towards them.

"Gwen wants to know if you're going to pick up Sarah Jane and the others soon?" Mickey asked, coming into the room, already dressed in his suit, like Jack and the Doctor.

"When did you escape?" Jack asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't" Mickey laughed, slightly out of breath from running "Gwen came to the TARDIS asking...but I need to go into the house anyway to tell them when you're going."

"Tell her i'll be going now" the Doctor smiled back and Mickey left the room.

"Well if Mickey's allowed out, I am too. Go and get the others and be back here sharpish otherwise Rose will have my guts for garters."

The Doctor laughed "See you in a bit Jack."

As Mickey and Jack left the TARDIS, the Doctor headed to the console room and headed it's flight path for Bannerman Road.

...

"Wow, don't you look smart" Sarah Jane smiled as the Doctor kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, so do you" the Doctor replied.

Sarah Jane was wearing a dark blue dress and strappy black heels.

"Thanks for inviting us, Doctor" Rani spoke up with a bright smile; she was wearing a stunning purple dress, with matching flat ballet pumps.

"You're very welcome" the Doctor smiled "And you look lovely, Rani" he kissed her cheek too as she followed Sarah Jane into the TARDIS.

"And what about us?" Clyde asked the Doctor, a boyish grin on his face. Both boys wearing smart suits, including the white rose buttonholes.

The Doctor grinned "You'll do" he gave the guys high fives as they passed him to get into the TARDIS. Complete with a bit of cooing over K9 as he was last into the TARDIS.

"I can't wait to see what Rose's dress looks like, i bet she looks amazing!" Rani said excitedly as they headed back to the mansion.

Luke and Clyde rolled their eyes, this noticed by the Doctor who grinned.

"We've landed" the Doctor announced to his passengers a few minutes later, all of whom got immediately excited.

"Come on you lot, let's go and see the others" Sarah Jane sheparded the teenagers out. Whilst the Doctor stayed inside the TARDIS with only K9 for company.

Introductions were made, hugs and kisses exchanged, as Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani greeted everyone.

"Rose your hair looks amazing!" Rani complimented her as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rani, and that dress is so lovely!" Rose smiled at her.

"Rose it's about time you got _your_ dress on, we've got to be at the church in thirty minutes!" Jackie reminded her, sounding slightly stressed, whilst also holding Poppy in her arms.

"Right you lot" Mickey clapped to get everyone's attention "There's a few too many in here, so can you wait outside where the Doctor will be taking you all to the chapel."

The sound of shoes could be heard on the wooden floor as everyone headed outside, apart from Rose who headed upstairs with her mum to get her dress on. Martha now holding onto Poppy, who was the flower girl, dressed in a miniature version of the lilac bridesmaids dresses that Martha, Donna and Gwen had on.

"You look gorgeous Martha" Mickey said quietly as they were the last two heading out of the house.

"Thank-you" Martha blushed "You look very handsome in that suit."

"Fancy a dance later?" Mickey winked at her.

"You bet" she kissed his cheek before heading outside, Mickey following suit, pretending like nothing had happened.

...

Upstairs Rose was putting the final touches to her dress.

She was wearing a stunning white strapless dress; it hugged her figure near the top but flowed out widely near the bottom, with the dress falling behind her in a pool of white crisp silk. The veil was attached to the very small tiara that was held in place among the flowing curls of her blonde hair. Rose turned to face her mum after everything was set in place, and she saw that Jackie was in tears.

"Oh Rose...darling, you look so beautiful!"

"Aww mum, don't cry. You'll only have to do your make-up again."

"It's all waterproof" Jackie replied and Rose laughed as they hugged one another.

"You ready for this sweetheart?" Jackie asked as they came out of the embrace.

Rose smiled "One hundred percent."

"Well I'd better go, get a lift there with the Doctor...i'll see you there. Good luck darling, I love you and I'm so proud of you" she came over and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you too mum" Rose said, turning around to look at herself in the mirror again.

Jackie headed downstairs and outside, "We're all ready to go."

Everyone cheered and excitedly headed into the TARDIS where the Doctor greeted them with very bright smiles. The only ones remaining behind were Pete, Poppy, Gwen, Donna and Martha all of which would be going in the wedding cars. As the TARDIS disappeared, within seconds the wedding cars pulled up outside the front door.

"Rose, the cars are here, come on let's go" Martha shouted up to her from the bottom of the staircase. All of them now waiting in the hallway for the blushing bride to appear.

Rose left the bedroom and came down the stairs, all of them gasped at seeing Rose. Poppy still being held by Martha who said aloud "Rose looks pretty Auntie Martha!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Martha smiled happily back.

"Rose...oh my god, you look absolutely amazing!" Donna said to her, as Rose was now at the bottom of the staircase.

"You do, you look beautiful sweetheart" Pete said, coming up to kiss Rose's cheek.

"Thank-you" Rose blushed.

"You ready for this?" Gwen asked, handing Rose her bouquet of simple white roses and lilac freesias tied together with a lilac ribbon, same as all of the girls were holding, but a bigger version.

Rose nodded eagerly "Yeah, I'm ready to get married."

They all smiled and the girls helped her with her dress as they got to the wedding cars. Pete and Rose in one car and the girls and Poppy in the other. They arrived at the chapel within five minutes, all of the guests already inside. The only person waiting outside was Mickey.

"You look amazing Rose...in fact you all do" Mickey said, smiling at them all.

"Ever the charmer, this one" Donna said, noddng in Mickey's direction, and they all laughed.

"See you in there, good luck" Mickey said, before heading indoors.

"You ready?" Pete asked Rose, who nodded happily.

They could all hear the music playing from inside the chapel, and Rose bent down to her little sister "Now Poppy, you remember to walk down the aisle slowly, smile and scatter the petals in your basket on the floor, like we showed you a couple of days ago?"

"Yes Rose" Poppy said happily.

"Good girl, I love you. Off you go" she encouraged her.

"Love you too!" Poppy replied, before walking into the church.

...

The Doctor stood up along with everyone when the music began playing, he looked behind him to see little Poppy walking down the aisle scattering the rose petals, he smiled down at the little girl. She was quickly followed by Martha, Gwen and Donna who each walked down separately. Then the Doctor heard the sound of 'Here Comes the Bride' and sure enough he could see Rose walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Pete. She was a vision in white, her veil over her face, but the Doctor could see Rose glowing with happiness from underneath it.

Rose reached the end of the aisle and stood next to the Doctor, who lifted her veil to reveal her glowing smile, before he gently took her hand "You look beautiful!"

"Thank-you, you look amazing too."

The vicar then began the ceremony. The congregation sang hymns, said prayers, Martha even read out a love poem, before the traditional vows were exchanged along with the rings.

"Why are you crying?" Clyde whispered to Rani, noticing his friend was wiping away tears.

"It's just beautiful!" she replied, smiling brightly despite the tears in her eyes.

Clyde smiled to himself "You women honestly, you..."

"Shh" Rani quietened him instantly with one of her stares, as they turned back to the Doctor and Rose to hear the vicar finally announce.

"It gives me great pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The Doctor and Rose beamed at eachother before kissing deeply. The whole chapel erupted in cheers, applause and wolf whistles.

Jackie was in floods of tears, Pete saw this and wrapped his arm around her. Even though Pete knew he had not brought Rose up since she was a baby, like Jackie had done, it still didn't change the way he felt about her. She was his daughter, and he was so incredibly proud of her.

After signing the register, the Doctor and Rose walked down the aisle, everyone else already having left the chapel to wait for them outside.

"I love you!" Rose beamed brightly at her new husband "I can't believe we actually just did that!"

"Me neither" the Doctor laughed, before stopping Rose from walking any further as he cupped her cheek "I love you so much" he reached in and kissed her "Come on, we'd better go and greet that lot or we'll be in so much trouble!" the Doctor said, causing Rose to giggle.

The newly married time travellers left the chapel and wedding confetti was thrown over their heads as everyone cheered. Lots of photos were taken of the two of them, before it was time for the group photographs.

Nearly half an hour later...

"Right, everyone, TARDIS this way!" the Doctor shouted above all the chattering. He took Rose's hand and led her to the TARDIS before saying "Allow me." The Doctor picked up Rose in his arms and carried her over the threshold of the TARDIS, much to the delighted cheers of their guests, who all followed them and piled into the TARDIS.

The Doctor placed Rose delicately onto her feet, before she sat on the yellow captain's chair.

"Right, are we all in?" The Doctor called loudly.

"No, waiting for Donna" Martha called out, as she was standing near the TARDIS doors, glancing back outside.

"Typical" the Doctor smiled, but only seconds later Donna appeared with K9 at her feet.

"Forgot the dog" Donna smirked at the Doctor "Should be ashamed of yourself, Doctor!"

"Clyde you were supposed to be looking after him" Sarah Jane said with raised eyebrows.

"I was...I guess he just wandered off" Clyde said sheepishly.

"You can tell K9 was once part of this place, he does what all of us companions do so well" Rose piped up.

"Don't I know it" said the Doctor, which caused them all to laugh, before the Doctor moved back to where Rose was sitting to type in the co-ordinates on the console for the Tyler Mansion, whilst at the same time shouting out everyone's names making sure everyone was definitely all present and correct.

Upon landing and everyone leaving the TARDIS, the Doctor, once again, carried Rose over the threshold of the Tyler Mansion, just for the fun of it. Before they let the Reception begin.

Everyone was escorted into the rather large dining room, which had been changed so there was a large round table situated in the middle of the room. It was more than big enough to fit all fifteen of them round. Staff had been brought in to serve the food, and also for the drinks, for the rest of the day too.

"Wow! It's like knights of the round table in here" Clyde said in awe, as they all came into the room to sit down for dinner, his comment earned a laugh from many as they all moved around the table, looking for their name cards to know where to sit down. The drinks were ordered after they all sat down, the younger members of the group sticking to soft drinks.

"Don't we get champagne too?" Luke asked, a little baffled.

"No you do not" Sarah Jane said firmly "Let me remind you three, you're only fifteen, you're too young to have alcohol."

"Don't worry you three, come and see me later I'll get you some" Captain Jack said quietly as he passed them to get to his seat next to the Doctor.

The three of them grinned brightly at him, and Jack winked at them.

Following a very delicious dinner, lots of conversation and mouth-watering dessert, Jack picked up his champagne and tapped it with a knife to get a bit of hush in the room.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attentions a moment please" Everyone fell silent to let Jack speak "Thank-you. Well, hey guys, I hope everyone's having a great time!"

There was cheering in agreement, before Jack could continue "I'm going to start off by saying congratulations to the Doctor and Rose for finally getting together and for actually getting married today. I think everyone in this room still can't believe that you now actually have a wife, Doctor" this earned a few chuckles "but we all know how much Rose means to you, and how much the two of you have been through together. Not only all the travelling in time and space, but the separation of worlds, and how almost impossible it was for either of you to be reunited again. But by some miracle you did, and now Doctor, you and Rose can travel the universe together in that TARDIS, not just as the Doctor and his companion, but as the Doctor and his wife." Everyone smiled brightly, "And Rose, y'know darling it could have been you and me, but I'm going to have to let you go now, what with you now being married and all" everyone laughed, including the Doctor and Rose.

"Sorry Jack" Rose said apologetically, but laughing as was Jack.

Jack grinned "Same goes for you too, Doctor" he winked at him, only causing everyone else to laugh again.

"I'm sorry too Jack."

"Ah it's okay, you're welcome to eachother. Anyway, finally, I just want to add that. I'm sure I speak on behalf of everyone here today when I say that we wish you all the best of luck, love and wishes for the future...and the past, and the present I should add" everyone laughed, "Congratulations you two, you finally got the happy ending you both thoroughly deserve. Keep on saving worlds, species, in fact the whole Universe, and we'll carry on helping you back here on dear old Planet Earth."

"Here here!" cheered everyone else.

Jack held up his champagne glass "A toast, to the stuff and legend that are, the Doctor and Rose."

Everyone chorused this and clinked their glasses with the people nearest them, before applause broke out as Jack took a gracious bow, only causing more of them to laugh.

After a moments chatter filled the room once more, one of the staff members dressed in a tuxedo, approached Jackie "Mrs. Tyler, it's all ready."

"Oh thank-you" Jackie said brightly, she got out of her chair "Everyone, the party zone is now ready, if you'd care to follow me!"

There was an excited buzz as everyone got up out of their seats and headed into the large living-room. This had now been transformed into a dance area. All of the sofas and large pieces of furniture had been removed from the room completely, where to no one as yet knew. There was now just the carpet on the floor, but covering a lot of it was now a portable dance floor for all the guests to enjoy. At the very far end of the room was a small music station, complete with large speakers. Disco lights were all over the place, and chairs lined the walls of the room, complete with small tables for people to put their drinks on. The room had been utterly transformed, it was hardly recognisable.

"Mum!" said Rose in much astonishment, as was the Doctor who was holding her hand "Oh my god, this is brilliant!"

"Can't have a wedding reception without dancing now can we?" Jackie said with a grin as Rose hugged her.

"Now go on, it's time for your first dance" Jackie encouraged them.

"Shall we?" Rose said, looking expectantly at the Doctor.

"Yeah go on, before we all start requesting songs!" Donna piped up.

The Doctor took Rose's hand as he led her onto the dance floor, to the applause of their family who had all now moved into the room and stood around the dance floor watching them.

Rose linked her arms around the Doctor's neck, the Doctor's around her waist as they swayed together on the dance floor to the slow romantic music. By the time the song had ended a few minutes later, a lot of the people in the room had tears in their eyes and there was another round of applause.

As another song came over the speakers more people ventured onto the dance floor. Jack was standing next to Gwen, Donna and Martha who were all sat on chairs.

"Right, which of you lovely bridesmaids gets to have the first dance with the best man?"

All three girls held up their hands, the three of them laughed. Whereas Jack looked at them in confusion "Oh you could have made that easy for me girls!"

"Well how about you take Gwen?" Donna suggested "And I'll dance with Martha?"

"Alright" Jack said happily, holding out his hand to Gwen who took it with a beaming smile as they headed onto the dance floor.

"Are you trying to play match maker Donna Noble?" Martha asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course!" Donna laughed as they too began dancing.

Whilst over on the other side of the room...

Mickey had seen Martha deciding to dance with Donna, and Rani and Jackie had also decided to join the two girls on the dance floor.

"How about you then Sarah Jane?" Mickey asked the woman standing next to him "Fancy having the two Smith's dueting on the dance floor?"

Sarah Jane laughed "Sure."

Everyone seemed to be dancing, that is everyone except Pete who was seeing to Poppy for a moment, and Luke and Clyde who were sat down, drinking their orange juices.

"Don't like dancing then do you boys?" Jack said, coming over to them after the song had ended, Gwen now dancing with the other girls. "Or is it that there are no girl's your age to dance with, besides Rani?"

"You could say that" Luke said bashfully, "then again i don't think Clyde would mind dancing with Rani!"

"Oh ay Clyde my boy, you got a crush on Rani have you?" Jack was grinning like a cheshire cat, as was Luke.

"Luke!" Clyde said, aghast "I do _not_ have a crush on Rani!"

"What's this?" Mickey asked, now coming over to them with a bouncing smile.

"Mickey Mouse!" Captain Jack said beamingly "Fancy helping me teach the young boys here how to deal with the ladies/ Clyde has a crush on Rani."

"Yeah and he won't do anything about it!" Luke added.

Clyde rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I can help you with that" Mickey smiled.

"Boys" Jack said, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders "Come this way."

And the four of them left the room, heading into the kitchen where the buffet food was laid out along with the drinks.

...

"And where have you two been?" Sarah Jane asked, as they came back into the room thirty minutes later.

"We got a bit lost" Clyde replied "Then we found Mickey and Jack, we were just chatting, and we got Rani a drink" he showed her the two glasses now on the table next to them.

"Honest mum" Luke said, trying to sound sincere, it seemed to work.

"Alright...as long as Jack and Mickey are keeping you out of trouble?" she looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"As if either myself or Mickey would do such a thing, they're children!"

Sarah Jane didn't question any further as she headed off to find K9.

Clyde looked back at Mickey and Jack, gleefully "Cheers boys" he gave them both high fives, as did Luke.

"Anytime, just come and have a word with your Uncle Jack" Jack smiled before leaving them to it and headed back onto the dance floor.

Rani headed over towards the three of them, not looking pleased.

"Uh oh, alert, alert, trouble approaching" Mickey whispered, causing Luke and Clyde to laugh.

"Where have you two been?" Rani stood there, looking stern, with her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere, just mingling...here" Clyde passed her her drink "Got you a drink."

"Thanks" Rani drank some, but almost spat it out after taking a large gulp of it, realising there was alcohol in it too "What's in this?"

"Champagne...Uncle Jack says its bucks fizz" replied Luke.

"Uncle Jack?" Rani almost laughed "Since when has Captain Jack become Uncle Jack?"

"Since from now" Clyde told her "He's a legend!"

"How so, what has he said to you?" Rani continued to interrogate them.

"Rani..." Mickey interrupted, trying to take the pressure off the boys "Fancy a dance?"

"Alright...seeing as though neither of these two seem interesting in dancing with me."

Mickey took Rani away, much to the relief of the boys.

...

A couple of hours later, it was now dusk outside the Tyler residence. The wedding reception was going from strength to strength, everyone was mingling together very well. So much laughter echoed throughout the vast house, aswell as the sounds of music from all the recent decades.

Rose and the Doctor cut their wedding cake, not long followed by Poppy running up to the pair of them and wrapping her arms around their legs.

"Poppy!" Rose said excitedly as she picked her little sister up "Are you enjoying the wedding?"

Poppy nodded happily, a bright smile illuminating her little face, before she stretched out her arms to be held by the Doctor.

"Aww do you want to go to the Doctor, sweetie?"

Rose handed over her little sister to the Doctor who was more than happy to hold his new sister. "Dance! Dance!" Poppy shouted excitedly, pointing towards the living-room.

"Do you want to dance Poppy?" the Doctor beamed at her "Come on then."

He looked joyfully back at Rose, kissed her cheek, before leaving the room to take Poppy onto the dance floor. Rose followed them, but chose to stand from a distance and watch.

"How come Poppy got a dance with your new husband before I did?" Gwen asked, as she came over to Rose, holding out a new glass of champagne for her.

Rose chuckled, then Donna and Martha came over to join them.

"I'm telling you Martha, there aren't enough men at this wedding!"

"Rose will you talk to her" Martha rubbed her head, thinking Donna was giving her a headache.

Rose and Gwen laughed.

"Donna, what's up?" Rose wondered, with a chuckle.

"There needs to be more men Rose, I've danced with them all...apart from Spaceman, where is he?"

"Dancing with Poppy" Gwen told her. The four women turning to watch as Poppy was dancing whilst holding both hands with the Doctor, who was dancing along with her.

"Aww that is so cute!" Martha said, looking back at Rose knowingly "So...when will we be hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet, Rose?"

Rose blushed "I don't know...i'd like to think now that the Doctor and I are married, that he wouldn't say no to having children."

"He'd be stupid to say no" Donna said "And the way he is around Poppy, I don't think he will."

"Let's hope so" Rose smiled, before leaving to get some food.

...

It was well into the evening now and Captain Jack came back into the room, heading over to the DJ area to get the music turned down, before announcing "Everyone! Can you all please make your way outside, thank-you."

"Jack, what's going on?" Rose wondered, but smiled curiously.

"Just come on" Jack said with a smile back, and Rose got hold of the Doctor who was looking just as mystified, as they headed outside with everyone. Within seconds, they all heard loud bangs and up in the sky began a beautiful fireworks display.

Donna took Poppy inside very soon after the display began, as the loud noise was scaring her, leaving Mickey and Martha standing together.

"It's stunning!" said Martha, in awe.

"Like you" Mickey said looking down at Martha who smiled up at him.

She huddled close to Mickey who put his arm around her as they watched the fireworks. This didn't go unnoticed by Rose who was standing with the Doctor behind them, but she chose to say nothing about it as she too moved close to the Doctor, who kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her as they enjoyed the rest of the fireworks.

"I love fireworks!" proclaimed Rani, excitedly, now holding onto Clyde's arm whilst looking up into the sky.

Clyde smiled at her "Yeah, me too" he glanced to his right to see Captain Jack who gave Clyde a smile, a thumbs up and a wink at seeing Rani being so naturally close to him.

After twenty minutes the display came to an end and there was a very large round of applause from everyone.

"Mum, dad, that was amazing! Thank-you" Rose said excitedly as she came over to hug them as they all ventured back indoors.

"Thought it would be a nice surprise for you both" Pete replied with a smile, before Donna came up to them "Poppy's alright now, she's asleep in her cot upstairs."

"Aww thanks Donna, you're an angel!" Jackie hugged her before she headed off to the kitchen, Donna and Pete following suit.

Rose and the Doctor headed back onto the dance floor, where the majority of people seemed to have relocated themselves. Not long into the rather upbeat song, Rose spotted something out of the corner of her eye, through one of the windows.

"Oh my god, Doctor look!" Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, and back outside.

"Rose, what are you..."

"Shhhh" Rose hushed him quickly, but quietly, "Look!"

And sure enough the Doctor looked at where Rose was also looking, and there, in the shadows of the house, were Mickey and Martha, kissing.

"It's...oh my god, Mickey and Martha!"

"I knew she had a mystery man!" Rose whispered excitedly "I just can't believe its Mickey!"

"Mickey said last night that he had his eye on someone, guess we know who now" the Doctor smiled, genuinely "This is so brilliant! I'm so pleased for the pair of them."

"Me too!" Rose said, almost bursting with joy "Wait till Donna and Gwen, in fact everyone, hears about this!"

"No, Rose...I think we should let Mickey and Martha tell everyone when they're ready...it's not fair otherwise."

"Yeah...yeah I guess you're right" Rose looked at the Doctor in wonder "How did you get to be so smart?"

The Doctor grinned at her cheekily before reaching down and kissing her deeply.

...

Half an hour later, Rose approached Martha in the kitchen.

"Martha, I know your secret" Rose said with a cheeky smile.

"What are you on about, I don't have a secret" Martha replied, putting down her now empty champagne glass.

"You and Mickey" Rose said quietly, but with an understanding smile.

Martha shot her gaze back to Rose so quickly it could have cricked her neck "How do you..."

"The Doctor and I saw you kissing outside."

Martha's eyes widened "Oh my god, Rose I'm sorry..."

"Hey" Rose touched Martha's arm "What have you got to be sorry for, I think it's brilliant!"

"You do?" Martha looked surprised.

"Of course" Rose chuckled "Aww Martha come here" she gave her a tight hug "Of all the people for Mickey to fall for, I'm so glad it's you...you both deserve to be happy. The Doctor and I are both really happy for you, honestly."

"Thank-you" Martha smiled "I was worried how you'd all take it."

"Well there is no need to be" Rose smiled "I won't breathe a word about this to anyone; you tell everyone when you two are ready."

"Thank-you Rose, it means a lot" the two friends hugged one another again, before they left the room to join the group with everyone else.

...

At the same time back in the living-room...

Jack had asked Gwen to dance with him when another slow song came on. Jack held Gwen lovingly as they danced slowly together.

"It's been a brilliant day hasn't it? Such a beautiful wedding" Gwen said.

"It really has...and it wasn't as chaotic as your wedding" Jack remembered with a small chuckle.

"Yeah" Gwen chuckled too, but beneath it she felt guilt build up in her stomach. She loved Rhys, of course she did, but not in the same way that she loved Jack. She didn't know how much longer she could go on pretending that she didn't want Rhys, when in her heart the one and only person she really longed to be with was the man currently holding her as they danced. Gwen decided to take Rose's advice that she had given her a few months previously, to bite the bullet and tell all.

"Jack...I need to talk to you about something...about me and you."

"I know Gwen" Jack said quietly.

Gwen looked up at him, but they continued dancing "What d'ya mean?"

"I know how you feel."

Gwen's heart was in her throat "You do?"

Jack nodded and held her closely again "I love you too." He kissed the side of her head as they carried on dancing.

"I love you Jack" Gwen whispered back "But we can't do this...I don't know what to do?"

"Shhhh" Jack said quietly "Don't worry about that now...just...keep dancing."

And for the rest of the song that's all they did. They danced.

...

_This continues on into the next chapter, i had to split it because this chapter is long enough as it is lol_


	7. Reception

Chapter Seven

"Is Rani alright?" Rose asked Martha as she came over to join in the conversation with her and Donna.

"I don't know, she's been rather quiet for a while..." Martha said, glancing briefly at Rani, sat by herself "I was talking to her earlier, I got the impression that she was secretly hoping Clyde would dance with her."

"Ah boy trouble, we've all been there" Donna smiled, knowingly.

"Maybe a bit of dancing will cheer her up...the Doctor could talk to her about what's bothering her?" Rose suggested.

"Oi Spaceman!" Donna shouted loudly to the Doctor who had just come back into the room, he headed straight over to them, looking expectantly at Donna.

"Yes Donna, what have I done wrong this time?"

Rose and Martha laughed "This time?... Donna, what did he do wrong before?"

"He wouldn't dance with me!" Donna protested.

"For the third time Donna, I needed the loo!"

Donna rolled her eyes and Martha and Rose just giggled.

"Anyway" Donna continued, "Doctor, go and see Rani, see if she's alright...look, she's sat on her own, she looks sad, the poor little lamb."

The Doctor gazed over at Rani and saw what the girls were talking about, and without saying another word to any of them he walked across the room over to Rani, who looked up immediately.

"Hi Rani, you alright?"

"Yeah...great, thanks...how're you enjoying your wedding?

"It's brilliant, yeah it's been a fantastic day" the Doctor smiled, before holding out his hand "But to make the day complete, how d'ya fancy a dance with the only timelord?"

Rani's face instantly cracked into a smile "Would love to."

The song now playing wasn't particularly fast, or slow either for that matter, so the Doctor held one of Rani's hands and put his other one on her waist. Rani put hers on his upper arm as he spun her around and danced with her.

"What's up Rani, do you want to go home? Just say and I can take you home in the TARDIS if you want."

"No, no of course not! Doctor, I really am having a really great time" she smiled.

The Doctor felt there was a 'but' at the end of that sentence but he didn't want to push Rani any further than she wanted to go. Out of the corner of the Doctor's eye he saw Clyde was now sat by himself, as Luke was talking with his mum, and Clyde was transfixed on watching Rani, a sort of glazed look over his eyes.

"He's watching you, y'know" the Doctor whispered with a smile to Rani.

Rani looked bemused "Who is?"

The Doctor nodded his head in Clyde's direction; Rani glanced over, only to see Clyde quickly averting his gaze to somewhere else in the room. Rani turned back to the Doctor with a very small blush on her cheeks, she didn't say anything.

The Doctor gave her a sweet smile "Is anything going on ..."

"Between me and Clyde?" Rani laughed "Don't be absurd, it's Clyde..."

"Why not?" the Doctor looked slightly surprised "He's a good lad."

"My dad doesn't think so" replied Rani, sadly.

"Is that why you haven't done anything, because your dad wouldn't approve?"

Rani didn't reply, but the Doctor could tell what she was thinking, even seeing her nod her head slightly "Listen Rani...when it comes to the heart, you can never help the way you feel...and sometimes you've just got to take that chance, even knowing that some people won't like it. If you feel strongly enough, then nothing else will matter."

Rani was now looking at the Doctor, almost in tears, but hanging off his every word.

"And another thing, from what Sarah has told me; when have you, or Clyde and Luke for that matter, ever stuck to the rules or done things with people's permission, eh?"

Rani laughed, causing the Doctor to smile.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Doctor...thank-you."

"You're very welcome Rani...you make me very proud d'ya know that? You, Clyde and Luke, keep doing what you're doing even if you shouldn't be doing it...but don't ever tell Sarah that I told you that."

Rani giggled "I promise...and thank-you Doctor."

The Doctor twirled her one last time on the spot before he let Rani leave the dance-floor, even though the song wasn't finished.

"Is Rani okay?" Sarah Jane asked, as she approached the Doctor who had also now vacated the dance-floor.

"Yeah...just helping sort out some problems of the heart" he smiled at her, glancing over and smiling towards Rani and Clyde who were now sat next to eachother. Sarah Jane briefly followed the Doctor's gaze to look at Rani and Clyde, she smiled at the two of them too, leaving them to it and joined in the discussion the Doctor was now having with Luke and Rose.

...

"What did the Doctor have to say?" Clyde asked Rani, as they sat in the corner of the room together.

"He was just saying how proud he was of us and what we are doing with Sarah Jane" Rani replied, happily.

"That's good" Clyde smiled, but he was making small talk and he knew that, but he finally plucked up the courage to ask Rani "Do you want to dance?" noticing the current song being played was about to end.

Rani looked surprised, happy and relieved, all at the same time at Clyde's suggestion "Alright" she tried to play it cool but the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults.

They started dancing in the same way that Rani had been dancing with the Doctor only moments previously. However, the next song began and it was a much slower song than either of them had expected. Rani and Clyde both felt this instantly, and not knowing what to do, they carried on the way they were. However, they, subconsciously, moved closer together to dance. Rani wrapped both her arms around his neck and Clyde put both of his around her waist, even though he did so with much caution. The Doctor and Rose were also slow dancing, as was Pete and Jackie, even Jack and Gwen. Not to mention Martha and Mickey, although the latter two pairings were trying not to make it obvious that it was meaningful.

"Is this okay?" Clyde asked Rani, nervously.

"Yeah" Rani blushed, "You're not that bad a dancer y'know."

"Like I've said before, I'm a man of many talents."

Rani giggled, and the two of them carried on dancing till the end of the song. They moved apart slightly from eachother when the music stopped, Rani looked into Clyde's eyes and smiled at him "Thanks for the dance" she kissed his cheek and made to go but Clyde grabbed her arm gently.

"Come out into the hallway with me a second."

Rani didn't question why, she just followed him.

Luke made to get up and follow them but Donna held him back "I wouldn't if I were you."

"I'm not stupid, I know they want to be alone...I wasn't going to disturb them...I was just going to spy on them."

"Luke!" Sarah Jane said, shocked at the suggestion.

"You coming?" Luke said towards his mum and Donna.

"Try stopping me" Sarah Jane said mischievously, making the three of them laugh and they quietly headed out of the room.

...

Clyde and Rani were sat on the top of the stairs in the hallway, slightly hidden from sight.

"Rani, I don't know how to say this but...I really li.."

Clyde was cut off as Rani kissed him swiftly, it only lasted a few seconds but after looking at eachother afterwards they both knew it wasn't a mistake.

"Like you" Clyde finished off, slightly gobsmacked.

"I like you too, you big idiot" she hit him lightly on the arm.

"So if I'm already an idiot, I can't do much else wrong can I?...What if I tried this?" he reached in and kissed her.

Donna, Sarah Jane and Luke were peering through the banister railings at the bottom of the stairs, all of them smiling. Luke got out the camera on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sarah Jane whispered.

"Evidence. Perfect blackmail material for later on."

"Your son, Sarah Jane, is a pure genius!" Donna said enthusiastically, but quietly all at the same. Luke grinned from ear to ear and took video and photographic evidence of his best friends.

Whilst Donna walked very, very quietly back into the room and rushed over to Martha "Martha! Martha! You've got to come and see this, Clyde and Rani!"

"What about them?" Rose inquired, coming over to Donna as did Mickey and Jack.

"They're kissing in the hall."

They all beamed.

"That's my boy!" Jack said excitedly as he high fived Mickey.

"Uh...did you two have anything to do with this?" Martha asked them.

"No!" Jack and Mickey replied in unison. But crumbled at Martha's stare.

"We just gave Clyde-ey boy a nudge in the right direction."

"The Doctor did the same for Rani" Rose pointed out.

They all laughed, "At least we're all good for something I suppose" Jack smiled.

"Yeah and at getting drunker!" Mickey piped up "We need more champagne."

...

It was nearing midnight, and Rani and Clyde were now sat on the bottom of the stairs, just chatting away. Luke came out of the room and headed over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Luke! Where have you been?" Rani asked, suddenly realising they hadn't seen him in an hour.

"Oh y'know...mingling with that lot" he smiled "So are you two...together now?"

At Rani and Clyde's raised eyebrows, Luke laughed "It's okay, I know, in fact everyone knows..and I'm cool with it."

"I'm not even going to ask" Rani said, dreading to think how everyone found out.

Martha came into the hallway "Guys, get yourselves in the room. Jack is trying to persuade everyone to do party dances."

"Oh god!" said Clyde, as he and Rani stood up off the stairs.

"We're all dreading it Clyde, don't worry" Martha laughed as she led them back into the room.

There was a cheer as they came into the room.

"Congratulations you two!" Mickey shouted from across the room, where everyone seemed to be stood in rows on the dance floor.

Clyde and Rani blushed before heading to the front row where the adults had left space for them so they could follow their dance moves.

"Jack, do we really have to do this?" Rose piped up, wondering how she was going to do this in her wedding dress.

"Course we do, it'll be fun, you mark my words" Jack said, by the music station, before joining everyone else on the dance floor as YMCA began playing. Jack was determined to embarrass the lot of them and continued with the party dances for another forty minutes. Including a rather hilarious rendition of the Grease Megamix with the boys on one side of the dancefloor and the girls on the other, facing eachother.

"Right that's it, I'm wiped out now" Jackie said, after the last party dance finished. It was well past 1:30am and people were starting to get tired.

"Me too" announced Sarah Jane, before turning to the young members of the group "You three, it's time for bed."

"Aww!" chorused the three of them in unison, followed by Luke saying "It's still early!"

"It's quarter to two, come on, bed!" Sarah Jane ordered.

"Does everyone know where you're all sleeping?" Jackie asked everyone.

Most people shook their heads, letting Jackie explain "So Doctor, Rose, you're in the TARDIS yeah?" The newly married couple nodded, already knowing they would be spending their first night as a married couple alone in the TARDIS.

"Alright, and seeing as though Rose's old bedroom is now free how about... Sarah Jane and Rani and K9 of course" Jackie added with a smile "That alright girls?"

"Perfect" smiled Sarah Jane "Thank you."

"And Martha, Gwen and Donna in your normal room? There's an extra camp bed in there so you can fight over who gets to sleep in the single beds."

"And that leaves the boys" Jackie smiled "Clyde, Luke, do you mind sharing with Mickey and Jack, if not we can make other arrangements?"

"No that's cool, thanks Jackie" grinned Clyde. The four of them in one room, Sarah Jane dreaded what they were going to be talking about.

"Right so that's all sorted" Jackie said, before going up to Rose "Congratulations again darling, I'm so happy for you!"

"Aww thanks mum, and thank-you for everything you've done today it's been the best day of my life" Rose beamed, close to tears.

..

"Right you three, say goodnight" Sarah Jane told the youngsters, who all went over and hugged everyone.

"Try not to disturb them when you come up later" Sarah Jane said, as she hugged Jack.

"We wont, we'll be up very soon anyway" Jack told her with a smile.

..

"Enjoy yourselves guys" Jackie said "Just keep the noise down a bit."

"Course" Martha smiled, before Jackie, Pete, Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde headed up to bed.

The music was now turned off, as were the disco lights, the main living room lights were put on instead. The staff had left at midnight, so left chatting in the living room was the Doctor, Rose, Jack, Gwen, Martha and Donna.

Not fifteen minutes later did Rose start to give the Doctor suggestive looks. As the other girls and Mickey and Jack were joking about, Doctor whispered to Rose "Are you okay?"

"Let's go to bed" she whispered in his ear, and kissed him deeply, the Doctor definitely getting the message about what Rose was intending.

It didn't take more persuasion than that for the Doctor to announce "Guys, Rose and I are off to bed now" as the newlyweds stood up.

Everyone else smiled and got up too, everyone giving eachother a hug and congratulations again.

"See you in the morning!" Rose said happily, as they left the house hand in hand.

..

"Did you leave it on the console like we arranged?" Martha said to Jack, who grinned "Yeah, all set."

"Suppose we had all better go to bed too" Donna said, before they all hugged eachother goodnight and headed to their rooms.

..

Mickey and Jack found Clyde and Luke still awake when they entered the room.

"Hey boys, you alright?" Jack wondered as he clambered into one of the single beds, as did Mickey. Whilst Luke and Clyde had camp beds on the floor.

"Yeah...so has everyone gone to bed now?" Luke wondered.

"Yep, and you had better get some sleep or Sarah Jane won't be too pleased in the morning."

"Or his new missus either" Mickey said, nodding his head in Clyde's direction.

All of them laughed, "Oh don't you start on Rani" Clyde said, lying down in his bed, a smile on his face.

"We'll see in the morning" Jack said as he too lay down and switched the bedside table lamp off, "Night guys."

"Night" they all replied and not long later they fell asleep.

...

The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS, and Rose was the first one to spot the photo turned round on the console, with a message written on it.

"What's this?" Rose wondered, the two of them went closer and picked up the picture and read the message on the back, which read 'With love from all of your family on your wedding day! Congratulations Doctor and Rose xxx' they turned the photo over and there was a picture of every single one of them stood outside the church, all of them smiling happily.

The Doctor and Rose beamed "That's beautiful!" said Rose who was now crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" the Doctor wondered as he touched her arm.

"I just feel so happy...to have you, and all our family" she replied as the Doctor gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor put the photo pride of place next to the console screen, where it would now always remain.

"Come on, let's go to bed" the Doctor took Rose's hand and led her away.

...

Breakfast the following morning was complete chaos, everyone managed to wake up between 9am and 10am. Where everything from cereals to toast, to a full English breakfast was offered to everyone.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Jackie asked as she came back into the kitchen, carrying Poppy in her arms, who immediately went to sit on Rose's lap.

Everyone all replied happily as they ate their breakfast.

"Anybody want more toast?" Pete called, as he was playing the role of chef. Five people put up their hands.

An hour later, everyone managed to pack their things away and put it all in the TARDIS before they all came back in the hallway to say goodbye.

"Mum!" called Luke as the three youngsters were stood next to Gwen and Captain Jack.

Sarah Jane came over and Luke asked "Mum, can we go and visit Uncle Jack and Gwen in Torchwood some time, it'd be cool to see the place."

"Oh can we Sarah Jane, please?" Rani begged.

"We will do soon" Sarah Jane smiled, causing the three of them to look very excited, "And when did you become Uncle Jack?" Sarah Jane asked, a bemused look on her face.

"Since yesterday, and d'ya know I rather like it" Jack grinned brightly, before looking somewhat serious "And remember Sarah Jane, and you three, if you need us for anything or you need our help just give us a call."

"We will" Clyde replied with a grin, before hugging Captain Jack and Gwen.

..

"You've got all our numbers haven't you?" Martha asked Sarah Jane and the three of them.

"Yep, everyone here" Rani replied happily.

"So if you need a Doctor...and I mean a qualified doctor" she gave a small glance to the Doctor who rolled his eyes, Martha grinned "Then you can call me."

"Thanks Martha" said Rani happily as she hugged her "Come and see us soon!"

"I will do" Martha grinned, as she hugged Luke, Clyde and Sarah Jane.

...

"Thanks for everything mum" Rose said to Jackie.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" she then turned to the Doctor "Now you look after my little girl, Doctor, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Always Jackie" the Doctor then glanced at Rose who smiled back, he too hugged Jackie.

"Everyone!" Jackie called loudly, grabbing everyone's attention "Before you all go, Pete and I just want to say thank you all so much for coming here the past couple of days, we've enjoyed having every single one of you here, and remember all of you are always welcome."

"We should do this again" piped up Rose, an idea suddenly springing to mind.

"Like a massive sleepover?" Rani asked, her eyes brimming with excitement at the thought.

"We could make it a yearly thing?" Pete suggested "How d'ya fancy that guys?"

Every single one of them was grinning with enthusiasm, and gave sounds of agreement.

"That's settled then" grinned Jackie.

Before they all knew it, it was time to leave. They all hugged and kissed one another, thanking Jackie and Pete for their hospitality, and congratulating the Doctor and Rose again on their marriage. The Doctor then managed to get everyone back into the TARDIS to drop them all off home, with Pete, Jackie and Poppy standing on the doorstep waving them off, until the infamous blue police box disappeared from sight.

...

That's your lot :) Thank you so very much for reading! I hope you can take a few moments to review :) x


End file.
